


Partners in Crime

by Remisfriend26



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Family, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: Danny offers to look after Joe and Jamie while their parents go on a date night. Chaos ensues and the boys hatch a plan to avoid double jeopardy with Frank. Warning: contains spanking.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with kinky_sprite. Any mistakes are ours, but we just are loving Blue Bloods so much and there are so many plot bunnies in that show :) we own nothing, just playing with the characters!

Jamie came out of the kitchen sniggering hard, Joe was gonna be pissed when he went to get a snack and saw his last geometry test with a big red F on it displayed on the fridge with a magnet. Jamie was usually a compassionate angel, but sometimes the devil got hold of him and he did things that any eleven year old would to their older brother. Recently he had seemed very prone to naughty behavior and his parent’s were sort of at their wits end. This was their _good_ child.

Joe groaned at his desk, stretching and throwing his pen down in frustration. This was _impossible_. When the fuck was he ever gonna need geometry in the police force anyway? He sighed, running a hand through his hair and messing it up. He needed to get his head round it cause Mom and Dad had been very clear when they told him he was grounded until his grades improved. Tyrants... He groaned again and dropped his head to the desk in defeat. This sucked.

After a moment, he stood up and shoved his desk chair in. Food, that was it. Food would help. He made his way slowly downstairs to go and raid the fridge. The sight that greeted him made him square, clenching his fists. “Danny, you asshole! That isn’t funny!”

Jamie had to cover his mouth the keep the giggles at bay. Oh this was gonna be good. All he had to do now was sit back and watch the fireworks. 

Danny frowned in confusion when he heard Joe yelling and called back through to him, standing from the couch to walk towards the door. “What are you talkin’ about, kid? What I do?”

Joe met him halfway, waving the test paper he’d ripped from the fridge in his brother’s face. “This! You know how shit I feel about this, Dad went through me. Why be an ass about it when I’ve been studying all night already?!” Joe growled, scowling at him.

Danny scoffed. “What? Are you serious? Kid, I ain’t exactly known for my brains. I wouldn’t waste my time on something like that.”

“Then who did?!” Joe snapped in disbelief.

“I think I got a pretty good idea,” Danny retorted thoughtfully. “Jamie! Get your ass in here!”

Jamie sobered up fast and stopped his grinning at the sound of Danny’s voice. He took a deep breath and walked through to the living room where Danny and Joe where. “Yes Danny?” He asked with a look on his face that said butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

“Joe’s test managed to find its way onto the fridge this evening. You do it?” Danny asked bluntly, pinning his baby brother with a hard look.

Jamie looked wide eyed and innocent. “Why would I do that?” He asked.

“You tell me, kiddo? Why’d you stick it on the fridge?” Danny asked, putting a hand out towards Joe to warn him not to do anything dumb.

“I d-didn’t.” Jamie insisted. Jamie was a terrible liar.

“Alright, wise guy. Enough. I wasn’t born yesterday… Say sorry to Joe, come on,” Danny ordered, waiting for Jamie to apologise sullenly before continuing. “Alright, you two. Cut the monkey tricks. Joe, refuel and go up and study. Pop’ll check when he gets back. Jamie, is your homework done?”

Jamie’s sweet face was contorted in a scowl. “Of course it’s done, unlike some people, I’m not failing out of school!” He shot.

Joe’s fists clenched again at the unwelcome reminder of his failed test. “You little brat! I’m gonna kill you!” Joe pounced towards his little brother, needing to get rid of some of his pent up energy and frustration.

Jamie bounced out of the way and behind Danny with a loud squeal of fright. He used Danny as a human shield against his brother’s rage.

Danny rolled his eyes, stepping between and pushing a hand against Joe’s chest in warning. “Alright, alright… Cut it out! Both of you. Joe, back off… You really want Dad to come home to the news you’ve beat the baby of the family up? No? Thought not, so back up…” Danny scolded his middle brother.

Jamie peeked out from around Danny’s back and stuck his tongue out at Joe knowing there was nothing the middle boy could do about it and that Danny couldn’t see it.

Joe growled, surging towards him again.

Danny huffed, pinning Joe with his arms and shoving him away. “I _said_ cut. It. out. As for you,” Danny reiterated before turning on Jamie. “Quite winding him up. Dad won’t be pleased to hear you’ve been giving Joe crap about his grade. You want to piss him off when he’s already dragged Joey over the coals?”

“I didn’t _do_ anything!” Jamie whined at his oldest brother even though he knew Danny had less patience for whining than their father did.

“You’re pushing his buttons deliberately. I mean it, time to cut it out. You got it? If you keep this up I’m gonna get annoyed. Right?”

Jamie crossed his eyes at Danny and stuck his tongue out in a childish display of his bratitude. Usually he was not keen on winding Danny up. Winding Joe up was fun, but that was because for the most part Joe was docile. No one wanted to piss Danny off. Danny got scary angry and that was no fun at all for the eleven year old. 

“Alright, punk. Enough now,” Danny warned with a sigh. “Do I gotta come up with something for you to do to keep you outta trouble?” He asked his little brother. He needed to try and calm his little brother down before he got their middle brother really upset and things escalated.

Jamie frowned, Danny could come up with some nasty things to keep him ‘occupied’ if he thought his brother was acting out out of boredom. He didn’t want to spend his Friday night shining his father’s and grandfather’s dress blues dress shoes or something equally horrific and boring. He shook his head at his oldest brother.

“Alright… We gonna calm this down then, huh?” Danny prompted, transferring one hand from Joe to squeeze his shoulder when the boy nodded sheepishly. “Okay, good. Joe, refuel and get studying. Jamie, you can come watch the game with me if you want, or find something else to do, but enough with teasing Joe.” Danny sent them both off with a friendly shove, hoping this would be the end of the bickering between them till Dad was home.

Jamie ran off up the steps as soon as Danny let him go, and while Joe was getting a snack from the kitchen Jamie snuck into Erin’s room and got out one of her fancy lacy frilly bras and then snuck into Joe’s room and sticking the bra into his math book so when he opened it he would be greeted with his sister’s under things. He giggled before dashing to his room to grab his gameboy and hop back down the steps to Danny pretending like he had only gone for his game.

Danny smiled when Jamie reappeared with his game boy, holding his arm out to his baby brother on the couch.

Jamie sat on the couch leaning into Danny. He had missed Danny since he had moved out with Linda and was always glad when his oldest brother was around for a visit. He snuggled into his side.

Joe stocked up on snacks then returned to his room, placing the supplies down on his desk. He munched happily for a few minutes before sighing and reaching for his textbook. He yelped as a lacy red bra fell out into his lap, staring at it in horror until his brain caught up to what the item was. “Jamie…” the teen growled, jumping upright and storming toward the stairs, bra in hand. He was going to _kill_ that little shit.

Jamie played Pokemon on his gameboy color while Danny watched the game on the television and just enjoyed his brother’s company. They were interrupted when Joe came barrelling into the room, red lace in hand as he launched himself over the couch taking Jamie to the floor with him before Danny could react.

Jamie wiggled and squirmed under his brother. “Joe get off!! Hey why you got Erin’s bra? You getting creepy kinky on us or something?” Sometimes Jamie didn’t know when to shut the hell up for his own good.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, you little brat! You just dunno when to stop, do you?!” 

“What?” Jamie squeaked “It’s not _my_ bra!” He tried to roll out from under Joe, but the fifteen year old was too heavy for the younger boy.

Joe shoved him into the floor, holding onto his t-shirt and slamming him backwards against the wooden slats. “You’ve been pulling this crap all night!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Jamie protested swinging a fist at the side of Joe’s head to get him off of him.

Danny watched from the couch, debating what to do. He should pull Joe off the kid, but Jamie had been asking for it… He decided to try breaking the fight up verbally first. “Hey. Hey! Enough. Joe, get off him!” He snapped. He was starting to wonder why the hell he’d told his parents he’d babysit the brats for them so they could get dinner and catch some new movie tonight. 

Jamie’s fist connected with the side of Joe’s head with a sickening thud and Jamie looked wide eyed as if he couldn’t believe what his hand had just done. Joe grunted in pain before retaliating in kind, rolling them all the way over till Jamie was back under him and leaning down to punch Jamie’s ribs hard. Jamie bucked under him and yelled in pain, doubling over and trying to scramble away from Joe. Joe kept a right hold on his brother, punching blindly as Jamie wriggled under him desperately and tried to gain leverage.

“Ooooooooooffffff Joe, get off!” Jamie grunted, tears filling his eyes, but he didn’t want to look like a baby in front of his two older brothers. He swung blindly up at Joe with his fists trying to connect wherever he could and get the older boy to stop.

Danny tried to break them up but couldn’t get there in time and heard a sickening crash before he could do anything there was a crash as their Mom’s favourite vase fell to the floor and smashed, sending ceramic shards everywhere. Joe had kicked out at a particularly hard punch to his lip by his little brother. Both boys froze at the sound of the crash couple with Danny’s roared, “ENOUGH!”

Joe and Jamie froze in a pile on the floor both looking up wide eyed at their older brother.

Danny reached down to drag Joe off the baby of the family, careful to avoid the broken china. “What the hell’s your game, huh?” He snapped, depositing Joe on the couch before picking Jamie up and doing the same with him. Both of them looked like hell and Danny knew he was going to need to patch them up before he could clean up the broken vase. “That’s mom’s favourite. I already told you both to cut the crap before it ended badly. Why couldn’t you just _listen_ for once?”

Both boy’s hung their heads and stared down at their hands in their laps as they squirmed on the couch. It never boded well when Danny got mad at them. This was not going to be pretty at all.

Danny paced as he talked, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration as he paused and glared down at them. “Well? You managed to say plenty for the past five minutes so you can answer me now.” He insisted, channelling his inner Frank Reagan to the best of his abilities. 

“I.. we…” “Well… it..” They both fumbled talking over each other as they tried to get words out that made no sense at all.

“Alright, stop,” Danny interrupted eventually. “Joe, you first. Then Jamie can tell me his side. Hurry it up though…”

“Jamie has been bugging me all night!” Joe told Danny with a frown “He heard dad chew me out this afternoon about my test and still he acts like a little shit to me.” He complained.

“It isn’t my fault you’re stupid.” Jamie shot back crossing his arms over his chest.

Danny frowned, leaning down in Jamie’s personal space before Joe could retaliate. “You want Dad to chew you out for putting your family down like that, huh? You want lines? Family sticks together Jamie. Am I stupid because I didn't pull straight A’s at school? Huh?” The oldest Reagan child asked, one hand on either side of his baby brother as he waited to see if Jamie had finally found some self preservation yet.

Jamie had the good graces to blush at his bad behavior. He nibbled his bottom lip and shook his head no keeping his head down and not looking at Danny in the face.

“I dunno kid, I must be pretty stupid cause my grade average was way lower than Joe’s is and you already told us he’s stupid.” Danny pointed out firmly. He didn't like being hard on his baby brother but Jamie had been gifted with great brains and Danny knew it was better he learned to be sensitive about the fact he was better at school than some people and that everyone was different.

Jamie squirmed “I didn’t say you were stupid Danny…” He said in a small voice. He had never meant to insult his oldest brother.

“But if Joey’s stupid then I must be too cause he's smarter than me…” Danny insisted, letting that sink in before softening a little. “Y’see Jamie? Words have consequences. You can't put people down cause you never know who you're gonna upset. Mom and Dad raised you better than that.”

Tears filled Jamie’s eyes and he reached up with one little fist and rubbed the tears away. “I’m sorry.” He barely whispered. 

“Alright kid, there's no need to cry. Both of you into the kitchen, alright? Avoid the broken glass. We gotta ice you two or those bruises are gonna be bitches tomorrow.” Danny helped them up and nudged them towards the kitchen, noting with concern that they were both moving stiffly already and looking a lot more banged up than he’d hoped they'd be. Shit, Dad was going to kill them.

Jamie and Joe limped side by side into the kitchen, both sore in several spots. Joe’s head and lip, Jamie’s ribs and stomach. 

Danny pointed them into two kitchen chairs, going to the freezer to get out bags of ice. “Put that on that lip, and one on your head, alright?” He told Joe brusquely, waiting for him to comply before turning his attention to Jamie for a few minutes. “Where you hurt, kid?” He asked his baby brother in concern.

“No where. I’m fine.” Jamie tried to brush it off as nothing.

“Don't you dare lie to me, Jamie. I saw some of those punches, they looked sore. Do I gotta make you undress so I can check you over myself? Ain't me who’ll find that embarrassing…” Danny paused when he heard Joe snigger. “And you… I dunno why you're laughing. He's gonna be bruised cause of your hands. I wouldn't be laughing if I was you.” Danny snapped angrily, waiting until Joe mumbled and embarrassed apology to them both before turning back to Jamie.

“Danny, really I’m fine. Joey hits like a girl.” Jamie said.

Before Joe could ditch the ice bags and show his brother just how hard he could punch, Danny pulled Jamie out his seat and landed a couple of heavy swats on his ass before sitting him down. “I swear, J, i’m this close to losing my patience,” the older brother told the younger, holding up his thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart. “Stop trying to be a hardass and tell me the truth. Unless you want me to call Dad and tell him how beat up you both are? You really want him and Mom to come home from dinner early? They've been looking forward to this for weeks.”

“Owww! Danny what the hell?” Jamie protested. “I told you I was fine, why can’t you just leave it? You didn’t have to go and hit me.” Jamie pouted his face blushing red at having been swatted by Danny in front of Joe.

“Trust me, I'm gonna do a lot more than that when I'm done patching you knuckleheads up. Your cheek looks like it's starting to swell. Joe, did you punch his eye, you idiot?”

Joe swallowed nervously and shrugged. “I dunno. I didn't really see where they were landing… should put some ice on it though, I wasn't trying to give the brat a black eye…”

“I’m not a brat you butt munch!” Jamie yelled at Joe

“Fucking hell…” Danny mattered, giving Joe a look that would quell lesser men to stall him. Joe grimaced and debated, obviously biting his tongue, but recognised that look and knew Danny had long run out of patience and would beat him up if he got in another fight just now. “Jamie, get your mean butt in the corner before I start spanking it properly. I dunno what's gotten into you tonight but I hope for your sake it gets lost soon…”

“I’m too old to stand in the corner!” The eleven year old protested unhappily looking at Danny with wide blue eyes clearly displeased, but at least his brother wasn’t making him strip down for a body search as threatened. 

“Do it. Now.” Danny ordered. “Before I strip your t-shirt off and start prodding. Trust me, it's worse if you've already had to strip down to your boxers to be checked over. I've lost count of how many times Dad’s done that to me…” 

“Danny, no!” Jamie huffed. He jumped out of his seat so fiercely that it fell backwards onto the floor and then he ran from the kitchen and up to his room, slamming his door and locking it.

Danny sighed heavily. How the hell did Dad and Gramps do this with them all the time? “Alright, let's see those cuts and bruises…” Danny ordered quietly. “You wanna tell me what's going on now he's not here to wind you up?” Danny asked calmly as he patched up his little brother wounds and checked his head for any kind of concussion, listening to Joey tell his side of the story now Jamie wasn't there to interrupt and mock him. Jamie would just have to wait a few more minutes before Danny went up to calm him down.

Joe frowned at his older brother. “I don’t know what’s gotten into Jamie, but since you moved out a few months ago he’s started being a total pain in the ass. He’s getting into more trouble with dad and even mouthing off to Pops and he’s just been plain old antagonistic towards me and cold to Erin. It’s like he’s possessed or something. I’ve been trying to just stay out of his way, but I’ve had enough of his crap.”

Danny frowned, unsure how to process this information. “I'll talk to him. I didn't realise me being around less would upset him so much. It's Dad he totally adores and follows around like a puppy…”

“He’s been sullen and withdrawn, even Dad can’t get through to him and trust me he’s tried through talking to both ends of him. I’ve never known Jamie to get spanked so much in his entire life. I think he has been spanked more in the last few months than he has in all the years that came before put together.” Joe told his brother.

That made Danny blink in surprise. It said a lot if Dad couldn’t talk one of them round, Dad could always find the right words to calm a situation down. “What? Why?” He asked dumbly. No way could the kid be this upset about him moving further across town.

Joe shrugged. “He didn’t seem this upset even when you went over seas. I mean he wasn’t happy, but he used to write you a letter every day after school and have Mom send it and I think that helped.”

“So what, I should tell him to write me letters again? Jeez… I'm only a few blocks away. I'm not stopping him from visiting, and it's not like I'm never here…” the twenty year old veteran protested. Words had never been his strong point and he had no idea what to do here when his little brother was so upset and he was still so close.

“Hell if I know, Danny. I don’t know what is going on in the kids mind. I just know what I’m seeing and let me tell you, no one around here wants to be around him.” Joe said.

“Alright, alright, alright… I'll speak to him, see if I can fix this. You got any more wounds I gotta patch up? No? Scram back up to your room and get studying then. I'll be through to chew you out when I'm done with him, so you've been warned.” The eldest Reagan sibling warned, squeezing his shoulder to take the sting out of his words. 

Joe sighed and scrambled out of the kitchen and to his room. The last thing he wanted right now was to be on Daniel Reagan’s shit list. He hated having his ass busted by his older brother.

Jamie lay on his back on his bed rubbing tears from his eyes and feeling frustrated because he didn’t want to feel like this anymore.

Danny went to clean up the broken vase, then headed upstairs to find his baby brother and try to reassure him and calm him down. He knocked quietly on Jamie’s bedroom door before trying to open it. “Hey, little man,” he greeted quietly, “gonna open up for me?”

“Go away Danny.” Jamie sniffled rubbing a hand across his face.

“C’mon, let me in…” Danny tried again, trying to remember where his Dad kept the set of keys he had for all their bedroom doors. Frank Reagan was nothing if not meticulously organised.

“No! Go away!” Jamie yelled.

Danny sighed, stepping away from the door and heading to his parents’ room to find the key. He rooted around until he found them in Dad’s sock drawer and returned to his brother's bedroom door. “I got the key, J. Let me in or I'm coming in anyway and you'll know all about it…”

Jamie sat up in his bed and grabbed one of his shoes and tossed it at the door making a loud bang.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Last chance, kid…” he warned, hearing another bang before opening the door with the keys and stepping inside. Another shoe greeted him on his entrance to Jamie’s normally neat bedroom.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Jamie yelled at Danny. The kid knew better than to say something like that, but he seemed to have no control of his mouth at the moment.

“Alright, kid, enough,” Danny scolded, not appreciating the attitude. He'd only ever spoken to Dad like that once or twice in his life and he'd seriously regretted it afterwards both times. He strolled across the room, avoiding objects as Jamie threw things at him to keep him away until he made it to his bed. He surprised the eleven year old by pulling the kid onto his lap and wrapping strong arms around him. He held onto Jamie and let his little brother writhe and wriggle and shout and try to get away, knowing him well enough to know the kid needed reassuring right now. 

“Let go, Danny, let me go! I’m not a baby!” Jamie protested wriggling and squirming around in his lap hitting him with balled up fists, confused by what was going on and not wanting to be seen as a baby by his brother.

“Hush and settle down, Jamison. You got nothing to prove to me. I'm not gonna let go so fight all you want but you'll still have to talk to me eventually.” Danny said against his ear, giving it a little kiss. He wasn't hugely affectionate beyond ruffling his hair or squeezing his shoulder but he sensed Jamie needed a gentler version of his gruff eldest brother just now.

Shocked by his brother’s unusual display of affection Jamie stopped fighted and went limp against him and started to cry.

Danny let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and hugged the pre-teen closer, letting him cry it out against Danny’s toned shoulder. “That's it, get it out. I got you.”

Jamie curled up against Danny and let the tears flow unsure that he could stop now that he had started even if he wanted to.

Danny waited him out, rubbing his back and shushing him occasionally. He rubbed the back of the kid's head and rocked him a little, waiting till Jamie seemed calmer before speaking quietly. “You wanna tell me what's going on, little man?”

Jamie sniffled and shook his head no.

“Let me try that again. What's going on with you, huh? You having problems at school? Is someone giving you shit?” Danny asked in concern, not wanting to giveaway that he knew what was wrong if he could coax Jamie into telling him of his own accord. He wasn't very patient naturally so had a feeling he'd cave before his thoughtful baby brother did.

“N-No.” Jamie shook his head and rubbed at his face to get rid of the wetness there. He knew he should feel stupid for sitting in his brother’s lap, but he didn’t want to move.

“You're not going anywhere just now kid, so don't get any ideas…” Danny murmured, anticipating Jamie’s thought process after years protecting him and helping Mom take care of him. By the time Jamie had come along, Danny had been nearly ten and had enjoyed having another little brother to fight for and take care of. It had been hard at first Danny had not been sold on the idea of another baby, but it didn’t take him long to fall in love with him once he was born. The eldest Reagan child’s protective streak ran strong and he savoured the opportunity to help look after his siblings. He felt like crap for not realising Jamie was struggling without him in the house everyday and it felt good to hold the child in his arms protectively like he used to when Jamie was only little. “Y’know… Joe made a comment downstairs that got me thinking… We don't get to spend much time together just you and me these days, huh?”

Jamie tucked his head under Danny’s chin and sniffled shrugging his shoulders and making a soft sad sound, “Erin is leaving in the fall too… Everything’s changing. Everyone’s leaving me.” The little boy said sadly she wasn’t going far, she’d still be in NY, but she would be living on campus and he’d hardly get to see her anymore either. As the baby of the family he was used to his older siblings taking care of him and all the change was hard on the child.

“You'll still see her for Sunday dinner and she'll be back home during the week to visit. And I'm sorry, kid. I didn't realise you were missing me so much. We’re gonna start doing something every week, alright? Just you and me. I know it's not the same but it'll be a bit more like the old days. It's hard to get used to things changing but one day you'll be the one going off and leaving us to study. Just cause we ain't in this house doesn't mean we start loving you any less. That means to cuddle you or kick your ass when you need it.” Danny gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Why didn't you talk to one of us? Y’know you can always come to us kid…”

“Because… I’m not a baby.” Jamie said in a small self conscious voice. He was at the age where he was very aware of how his behavior could affect his image with others and was very worried about that. That hadn’t stopped him from being hell on wheels for the last few months, but he had not really meant to act out so badly he just couldn’t seem to help it.

“Hey, I don't think you're a baby for finding it hard. I cried every night for the first two weeks of my tour overseas in the shower cause I missed you guys so much. Did that make me a baby? You're a real brave, real clever boy, J. You're just growing up and it's confusing as hell and it's okay to not have it all figured out, even with that brain of yours that's bigger than mine and Joe’s put together…”

Jamie rubbed more tears from his eyes. “You did?” Somehow he could not picture his big bad brother crying because he was home sick. That sounded like something only Jamie would do. “I didn’t like when you were over there.” He admitted. “But this is different, harder. I don’t know why. You’re so close, but so far away and it’s frustrating and I feel all these things that make no sense and it feels like the entire family is going away.” Jamie started crying again as he tried to put words to the confusing emotions he was feeling. Jamie was already heading into a very confusing time in life. Puberty was hard on all kids, but mix that with all the changes he was facing in his family and he was just one confused very sad little boy.

“I did,” Danny confirmed with a nod and a sheepish smile, “but if you tell the others I'll kill you. Especially Erin, i'd never live it down… I missed you too, kid, so much. Your letters really kept me going. I used to re-read them when I was having a bad day or feeling homesick. I promise you though, squirt, nobody’s leaving you even though a couple of us have moved out. We’re still us and we’re still family and nothin’ will change that.”

“Even though you have Linda now?” Well Danny had been dating Linda since high school, but now they were living together and getting engaged and everything was just changing so fast and Jamie couldn’t keep up and dad was always at work these days because the kids were older and moving on even though Jamie was still just little and needed him even though he didn’t want to say anything and it was all just too hard for him.

“Even though I have Linda,” Danny promised sincerely. “You still got a special place in my heart, Jamison Reagan. Always.” Danny waited until Jamie looked up at him earnestly. “Dad’s working a lot just now too, huh?” He asked next. He remembered the occasions when his father had a particularly hard case at work and had been out all the time following leads, and remembered how crappy it had been and how he'd tried just about anything to get his old man’s attention in any way possible. 

“He’s never home anymore.” Jamie cried sadly “And Pops is so busy as commissioner and he’s never home either and when they are home all they e-ever do is sp-spank me.” The little boy admitted.

“Oh kid, you really are overwhelmed aren't you? I'll talk to Dad, okay? He probably hasn't realised what's going on and I'm pretty sure you're avoiding telling him…” Danny asked the question quietly, unsure what to expect. He sure hoped Dad hadn't ignored Jamie's concerns if the kid _had_ told the their Dad or Grandad how he was feeling. Danny knew it was ridiculous but his protective instincts were rearing their head and he wanted to chew the older Reagans out for neglecting the baby of the family for the job.

“No, don’t Danny. I’m not a baby anymore and he needs to work more now that we are older and don’t ne-nee-need him anymore.” he said that as if he very much needed him there no matter what his father might have thought.

“Cut the B-S, Jamie. I’m ten years older than you and I still need Dad and Pops. He's raised three kids before you, he should _know_ you still need him!” The eldest brother insisted, carding a hand through Jamie’s soft blonde hair.

Jamie curled into Danny’s chest “He doesn’t seem to know th-that.” He whimpered, clinging to Danny tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was apparent the child was just simply miserable and lonely and was acting out because of it.

“I'll speak to him tonight before I head out. If he doesn't know about it now, he will before he goes to bed tonight. I'm so sorry you got left alone like this. We’ll do better by you, okay?”

Jamie gave a little nod of his head and sniffled his hands wrapped in Danny’s shirt. “I don’t mean to be bad.” He whimpered.

“I know, kid. We still gotta talk about the vase, but I know it was an accident. We can stay here a while first though.” Danny offered, letting Jamie snuggle against him.

“Please don’t spank me Danny,” Jamie begged. “I been spanked three times this week, twice by dad and once by pops.” He admitted giving away in that one sentence how bad things had deteriorated. Three spankings in one week for Jamie seemed unheard of.

“Wait, what? Why? Pops never spanks you…” Danny argued, temporarily shocked into defeat. Sure pops had spanked the rest of them plenty, but rarely laid into the baby.

“I snuck out and went to the park alone after Pops told me not to.” He admitted shamefaced.

“Kid, you know that's just trouble waiting to happen. You probably really worried him… why did Dad bust you?”

Jamie squirmed in Danny’s lap not really wanting to tell his brother all the trouble he had been causing. “I cursed at mom on Monday and then Tuesday I got a note home from school about mouthing off to my teacher. The school didn’t give me any licks cuz I never get in trouble, but Dad had other ideas.”

Danny groaned on his brother’s behalf. “Aww, kid, come on… You’re killing me here. That’s basically suicide, you know Dad’s a real stickler for respect. Did he get you good for disobeying Pops?”

Jamie nodded and whimpered. “He used his slapper.” He groaned because that thing freakin’ hurt!

“Ouch. When was that? You know the rules in this house, I can’t just let you off. You broke Mom’s favourite vase and you split Joe’s lip tonight.”

“That was Wednesday, Pops didn’t even care I was already red. He has no mercy.” Jamie complained.

Danny grimaced, “Yeah, tell me about it. Getting it from Dad when I’d already been busted was the worst cause it doesn’t make a difference to him. He never went easy just cause I was already sore…”

“Neither does Pop.” Jamie pouted.

“I know, kid. Believe me, I know. But there are rules in this house; always have been, always will be…”

“I’m just not used to getting spanked so much.” Jamie pouted.

Danny chuckled. “I know. Being the badass is meant to my job, kid. You’re the one who behaves and does well at school… Hopefully after this week you can get back to not ending up over anyone’s knee, mm?” 

Jamie nodded his head and sighed, “You know if you spank me, Dad’s gonna spank me when he gets home right?” Jamie said a pleading note to his voice. 

“We’ve all been there, kid. I won’t go hard on you. If you put your pyjamas on now and don’t make a fuss, it’ll just be my hand over your pyjamas. I know you all think I am but I’m not a total hardass… Next time, I’ll give Dad a run for his money. You got me?”

Jamie nodded and then groaned in pain as he went to slide off Danny’s lap. 

“Hey, wait a minute kid. I’m gonna check you over now. I need to make sure those bruises aren’t too bad and you’re not cut or anything. Ah ah, no arguing. Just settle down and do it, make things easier on yourself here.”

Jamie huffed and pouted at Danny. “But I’m fine…” He tried. Really it hurt like hell and he was sure his ribs were bruised.

“Nice try, kid. Come on, don’t make me ask again or I’ll start losing patience…”

“Thought you had to have patience to lose them.” Jamie snarked. 

“Enough already. You want me to really bust your ass before I let Dad lose on it? Better yet, Mom. I’m not sure if they’ll be more upset the vase or your untreated injuries…” Danny shot back, eyebrows raised.

Jamie sighed, “Fine, fine, fine.”

“Smart choice. Alright, lose ‘em and c’mere baby bro.” 

Jamie was not happy and he blushed all the way around his ears as he stripped down to his boxer briefs.

Danny’s hands were gentle as he poked and prodded at the marks adorning his little brother’s ribs and shoulders. He was gonna kick Joey’s ass when he was done with Jamie. He frowned in concern whenever Jamie tried to hide a wince or squirm away.

Jamie tried to be brave, but it hurt and tears filled his eyes as he was looked over by his big brother.

Danny sighed, eventually stilling his hands. “Alright, get changed. I’m gonna grab some ice and get your a couple aspirin. Those ribs’ll hurt tomorrow. Don’t go anywhere, kid.”

Jamie hurried to put on his pajamas when Danny left. He then sat down on the bed with a sigh. Dad was going to kill them when he saw them all beaten up. He felt tears fill his eyes again and roll down his cheeks. The only time he spent with his dad the last few months was over his lap.

Danny made quick work of getting what he needed and returned to Jamie’s room to try and soothe his bruises.

Jamie tried to hide the fact that he was crying again, but he felt so awful in his heart and he just wanted it to stop. Danny came back in and noticed the tears right away but didn't comment, instead holding out the aspirin and a glass of water. He waited for Jamie to swallow them down and grimace before holding out a couple of tissues and sitting down beside him. 

Jamie took the tissues and cleaned his face. “Can we please skip the spanking, Danny?” He begged “Maybe dad doesn’t need to know. He’s already so disappointed in me. Danny please? I don’t want to disappoint him again. All he ever does is spank me anymore.” The kid looked so sad.

“‘Fraid not, J. Dad’d find out anyway and it'd just be a million times worse. Now c’mere…” Danny ordered, trying to remind himself to be patient with the youngster. 

Jamie whimpered and stood from the bed so that Danny could sit down in his place and he squirmed from foot to foot as he waited for his oldest brother to take him over his lap.

“Good man,” Danny praised, sitting down and tugging Jamie over his lap, making sure his upper torso was supported on the bed. He didn't intend for this one to be a bad one but wanted to ensure Jamie’s sore ribs were supported properly to avoid him getting hurt further.

“I’m sorry Danny.” Jamie said sadly. He was usually such a sweet little boy recent behavior notwithstanding and he hated getting into trouble, but it was worse when it was Danny who he adored.

“What are you sorry for, tough guy?” Danny asked quietly, resting his right hand on Jamie’s squirming pyjama covered cheeks.

“For being a little shit all night.” Jamie said bluntly.

Danny had to bite his inner cheek for a moment to keep from laughing. “Pretty much,” he agreed. “Maybe don't recount it to Dad like that though…” he warned, letting his hand fall in the first smack and earning a grunt for his efforts.

Jamie squirmed “Ahhh Danny that hurts.” He complained, as one bare foot kicked up in protest. He was not a happy little boy.

“It's gonna hurt more before we’re done so settle down for me and have a think about what you could've done differently tonight. I'll be asking before I finish up.” Danny warned, giving a few seconds for that to sink in before starting to spank.

Jamie wiggled and grabbed hold of Danny’s pants leg in an effort to not reach back. Danny’s hand was nearly as hard as Dad’s even if it wasn’t as big.

Danny didn't spank particularly hard, aware his brother was probably already a little tender and would have more to come from their father. He knew the fact it was him dishing out a spanking would get Jamie’s attention and knew it would make his brother feel pretty sorry pretty quickly.

Jamie yelped and kicked his legs “Danny, I’m sorry! Please!” He knew this was nothing compared to what his Dad was gonna do to him for the crap he had pulled tonight, but it still darn well hurt and he wanted it to stop.

Danny landed firm spanks evenly to the slim backside before him, surprised by how much of a beanpole the kid was. He always forgot how small Jamie was till something like this happened. Danny let him squirm and kick; if he got really out of hand he could restrain his legs but for now he'd let Jamie burn off some of his restless energy.

Jamie yelped and whimpered tears filling his eyes as Danny’s firm hand continued to connect with his backside. He tossed his hand back in order to fend off any more swats.

Danny didn't miss a beat as he caught his brother’s hand and held it against the small of his back, effectively pinning him.

“Noooooooooooooo!” Jamie whined kicking his legs and yanking at his hand trying to get it free from Danny’s grip.

“If I let it go are you gonna keep it the hell away from your butt kid? I don't wanna catch it by accident.” 

Jamie squirmed. “I don’t know!” He said honestly.

“Then it’s staying right here,” Danny informed him simply. “But I appreciate the honesty. Here, this might help…” Danny offered, adjusting jamie’s arm so he was squeezing the kid’s hand.

Jamie held on tight to Danny’s hand and sniffled trying to stop the tears that wanted to fall from coming.

Danny returned his attention to the spanking, lifting his right knee and dropping his left so that he could warm up Jamie’s sit spots for him. He kept spanking till he heard quiet tears before deciding it was time to finish up.

Jamie went limp over Danny’s lap as tears coursed down his cheeks. He knew this had been a very mild spanking, but after three days in the row of spankings even with a day between the last one and this one, he was still sore. Gramps’ slapper had left livid red marks on his little bare backside that still weren’t totally healed. This totally sucked.

“Alright, buddy. You been thinking about my question?” Danny asked quietly, lightening up his spanks a little so Jamie could answer more easily.

“No, I been thinking about how much my ass hurts.” Jamie sniffled.

Danny chuckled in spite of himself. “Wise guy. I'm not letting you up till you can tell me what you'd do next time so start thinking…”

Jamie wiggled more over his oldest brother’s lap. “I don’t know. Not push Joe’s buttons?”

“Good. How about the mean comments, huh?” Danny prompted, wanting this to stop so he could give the daft kid a hug as much as Jamie did.

“I’ll cut out the mean comments, honest Danny, please!” Jamie squirmed as much as he could.

“See that you do. If I hear you've been a jerk to Joe or Erin or anyone in this family anytime soon then you'll wind up back here and I won't go easy on you. Got me?” Danny asked with the semblance of a growl in his voice figuring that a little dose of intimidation wouldn't go amiss to help motivate Jamie to pick up his game and toe the line.

“Yes Danny…” Jamie sniffled.

“Okay, good. We’re done here then. C’mon up here, I got you…” Danny had barely finished before his arms were full of squirming brother and he was suddenly reminded of the puppy their parents had never let them have.

Jamie gripped at Danny’s shirt and hid his face in the crook of his brother’s neck, wetting the skin there with fresh tears. 

“Shh, you're alright. We’re good,” Danny reassured him, holding him close. “It's all gonna be okay, kid. I promise.”

Jamie knew that Danny didn’t break his promises and felt secure in the fact that he would make it better. He leaned heavily into his brother and let out a yawn.

Danny smiled as he heard Jamie yawn, continuing to rub his back. It was still early but the kid must be tired from all the crying he'd done. “Alright, how about you go down and choose a movie? I gotta go talk to Joe real quick but then I'll be down.”

“Okay.” Jamie agreed readily enough and let Danny help him off his lap before scurrying out of his room and down the stairs to the living room to look at the movie selection.

Danny watched him go and let out a sigh. This was harder than he’d expected, he rarely dished out spankings to his siblings and he always forgot how much it sucked until he was in the act. He stood and stretched, then went in search of Joe to see how he was getting on with his geometry.

Joe was sitting at his desk glaring at his textbook as if it was his fault that he didn’t understand what it was he was reading. He tossed his pencil down on the desktop in frustration.

Danny watched from the doorway for a moment before stepping inside. “You know, I used to think if I glared at my homework long enough the answers’d magically write themselves on the page for me…”

Joe jumped and turned to look at Danny. “This is too hard. I’m never gonna get it and Dad’ll do a lot more to my ass than ground it if I bring home another F.”

“Lemme see…” Danny said, stepping closer and rolling his eyes at the skeptical look Joe shot at him. “I'm not totally dumb. Let me see it…” He looked over the problem thoughtfully for a few moments before nodding. “I remember this. You got a pencil?” 

Danny wrote down the solution to the problem, explaining his working to Joe as he went through a few problems on the page before stepping back and holding out the pencil. “Make any more sense that way?”

Joe looked at what his brother had done and frowned a little. “Maybe, I don’t know. When am I ever gonna need this anyway?”

Danny grinned. “Pops told me that I needed it for when I had to jump across a building after a perp so that I could calculate if I could do without breaking my neck… it was a pretty handy skill to have. Doubt Dad would have agreed but Pops was right…”

Joe sighed and shook his head “I’m just stupid.”

“Nah you ain't, and don't let me hear you talking like that. You just have different strong subjects. You aced that last science test you brought home, and your top of the class in phys ed. If you're really struggling with this then talk to Dad, cause he will sit down and go through it with you as soon as you tell him you're struggling. Trust me, I learned that one the hard way.”

“He’s been really busy lately and the time he is home he is spending taking care of Jamie’s bull shit.” Joe told his brother with a huff.

“Yeah, I heard… I'm gonna speak to Dad and Pops tonight about what's been going on at home recently, Mom too. He’ll help you with this stuff, you just gotta admit you don't get it. Did you tell him you were struggling when he chewed you out?”

“I tried to, but it was kinda hard to get a word in edgewise and then he grounded me and sent me to my room. Wasn’t much time for explaining that I just don’t get this stuff.” Joe sighed. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger of his left hand.

“Aw Joe, that blows. I'll speak to him and make sure he gives you a chance to tell him you're really struggling. I'm surprised he didn't ask, usually he always gives us a chance to tell our side of it. We’ll get you some help so you don't flunk your next test, alright? When is it?”

“He’s been really stressed and Jamie has been pushing his buttons big time, Pops’ too. Between that stupid brat and work I don’t even think they actually see me. Except when I fail a test anyway. The next test is next Friday.”

Danny sighed, reaching out to muss his brother’s hair. “This case must be a bad one to have them this clueless. I'll sort it, Joey. Hopefully Jamie’ll settle down now too. I know it's shit for you but he’s been struggling a lot too. Everyone’s suddenly leaving him to move out and everyone’s too busy for him now. He's scared and he's about to hit puberty. Can't tell me you don't remember how shit puberty was when we hit it...”

“I get it, he’s all harmonal and shit I get he’s got this abandonment anxiety bull going on, but he’s been a fucking pain in the ass.” Joe complained.

“Now you know how I felt when you were a royal pain in my ass at that age… c’mon man, let me deal with the kid. You focus on sweetening Dad up before you wind up grounded till Christmas break…”

“I wasn’t nearly that bad, Danny.” Joe frowned.

“You were pretty annoying… you just didn't seem that bad cause I pretty much had a weekly appointment to get busted by Dad.” Danny countered with a wink to take the sting out of his words.

“It was a lot easier to skirt under Dad’s radar when you still lived here.” Joe laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, don't I know it… swear that man still gives me more grief than all of you lot put together…” Danny mock grumbled. He was protective of his siblings and didn't mind taking one for the team to keep them away from Frank’s wrath.

Joe chuckled “You know he will only ride you harder now that you are in the academy.” He said.

“Don't remind me…” Danny groaned. “He's already being way harder on me than the others. I'm waiting on him giving me extra work to make sure I'm top of my class…” he grimaced, shrugging uselessly. “I just don't want to let him down, y’know? I've always been a hothead, what if I can't control it? What if I don't graduate from the academy? Dad and Pops’ll be so disappointed.”

“You’ll be great, Danny. You’re gonna be an awesome cop and Dad knows it.” Joe assured.

“He just has such high expectations and I'm worried I'll be too much of a wild card… I hate letting him down.”

“We all hate letting him down.” Joe said.

“That's true. Speaking of, I don't think he'll be happy to hear you beat your little brother up tonight…” Danny commented mildly, meeting his brother’s guilty gaze head on. “He's a pain in your ass but he's our little brother and it's our job to protect him and look after him.”

Joe looked away and bit his bottom lip. “I’m sorry…” He sighed scuffing his foot against the floor. “You gonna wail on me?” He asked nervously.

“‘Fraid so, buddy. I wailed on him too for being a little shit and I'm nothing if not fair… I'll go easy on you if you co-operate though cause I know what it's like when Dad busts you after somebody else already has and I don't know if I can talk him out of it tonight.”

Joe frowned and rubbed his sweaty hands against his jeans. He hated being spanked, like a lot a lot. He had never handled it well and it hadn’t gotten better as he got older as he hoped it would. He was still such a wimp about it. He was fifteen and even Jamie took his licks better than he did.

Danny reached out to tousle his hair in a rare sign of gentle affectionate. “Let's get it over with fast.” Danny wanted to offer to let Joe watch a movie too but he had a feeling Frank would be expecting his middle son to focus on his schoolwork tonight, Friday evening be damned.

“Yeah… right… okay…” Joe seemed nervous rubbing his hands up and down his legs.

“I'm not gonna kill you…” Danny reassured, giving him a nudge to get him moving. It was even harder to discipline Joe than Jamie because they were so much closer in age and good friends. Usually Danny was getting busted right beside Joe and not doing the ass busting; they were partners in crime in every way that mattered. This was never easy for either of them.

Joe sighed and slid out of his chair standing there all fidgety and squirmy. He hated when Danny spanked him, it was so embarrassing especially since he was always such a baby about taking them. He hated falling apart in front of his big brother.

“Relax, it's just me. I cry every time Dad or Pops wail on me. It doesn't make you a baby or weak or anything. Spankings are s’posed to suck.” Danny murmured, giving him a gentle shove towards his bed.

“I’m going, I’m going you don’t need ta shove me.” Joe grumped as he walked over to the bed.

“Alright, wise guy… change your jeans for something that won't wear my hand out, would you? Otherwise I can just go over your boxers.”

“Awww come on Danny.” Joe whined. He had been hoping to keep his jeans, Danny rarely spanked on the bare, you had to really piss him off for him to do that, unlike dad and pops who almost always bared them.

“So put a pair of sweats on and I won't have to… it's not that confusing Joe.”

Joe sulked as he walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out his flannel pajama bottoms. He slid off his jeans to reveal batman boxers and quickly slid into his pajama bottoms.

“See? Easy. Now lose the pout and c’mere…” Danny directed, forcing himself to become more stern with his brother.

“Would have been tons easier if youda let me keep my jeans.” Joe sulked.

Danny rolled his eyes and reached out to give Joe’s wrist a tug, pulling him down over his lap and ignoring his squawked protest.

“Not for me. And you probably don't wanna be such a wiseass when I'm about to spank your ass…” Danny pointed out calmly, wrapping one arm ‘round Joe’s waist and bringing the hand of his other arm down on his squirming backside.

Joe yelped from the very first swat and squirmed manically over his brother’s lap. “Too hard!”

“That was nothing,” Danny protested, but he did lighten up a little. He'd told Joe he'd go easy on him so no point getting him wound up on the first spank.

Joe made a soft whining noise and grasped tightly at Danny’s pants. “Okay I get it, no more beating on the kid!” He was ridiculously easy to break Joe.

“I'm glad. What else you gonna do differently?” Danny asked, continuing to spank firmly.

Joe yipped and kicked his legs hard. “I didn’t do anything else!” He complained.

“The vase? Your temper?” Danny prompted patiently.

“I didn’t have a temper. Jamie has been stomping on my last nerve for months!” Joe complained.

“Well, you're gonna have to try keep a better hold of it. You've got to set a decent example for him, not lose it and act like some raging hooligan.”

“He put Erin’s bra in my book! That is soooooooooooo gross!”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Give it a couple of year and you'll be excited when you see a girl’s bra so close….”

“Danny, I’m fifteen, I’d love to see Catherine Blake's’ bra, but Erin’s? No that’s just… no! I don’t think dad even knows Erin owns a bra that looks like that. He’d have a coronary.”

Danny grimaced. He didn't really want to think about his only sister owning lingerie like that either. “Okay, good point. But next time, you come find me and _I’ll_ deal with him when he's being like that. Understood?”

Joe kicked his legs up to cover his bottom. “Okay, Danny I promise!”

“Alright then. We’re almost done. Move you legs and it'll be over quickly.”

“No…” Joe blatantly disobeyed.

“Wanna try that again? It'll be worse for you having just your boxers for protection than it will be for me…” Danny warned.

Joe tried to slide off his lap to get away. It wasn’t fair! Jamie had been bugging him all night it wasn’t his fault he had lost his temper, even Sister Ann at school with the patience of a saint would have wanted to pound the kid.

Danny sighed. “Joey, don't do it. Don't make me come down hard on you. Dad’ll kick your ass if I finds out you gave me shit too…”

Joe got really squirmy and he was wiry so he managed to slip to his feet glaring at Danny both hands going back to cover and rub his bottom.

“Joe, stop being a little shit…” Danny snapped, starting to lose patience. “This could've been over with by now…”

“No, Danny, We’re done.” Joe told him as if he was the one in charge here.

Danny rolled his eyes and reached out to grab his little brother, hauling Joe back down across his knees and swinging his right leg over the back of Joe’s knees before he could try to get up, effective pinning him.

“Danny nnnnnnoooooooooo!” Joe bucked wildly over his lap trying to get away. He’d never pull this shit with Dad, but Danny wasn’t Dad.

“I've given you so many chances to cut the crap and get an easy ride here. If you're gonna disrespect me and me a pain in the ass to me like Jamie’s been to you then all bets are off.” Danny scolded, starting to spank the undercurve of his brother's backside with more force than he'd been using previously. “Cut the crap or your pants are coming down.”

Joe yelped and tried to free himself from his brother’s grip throwing his hand back to stop the spanking. Danny caught his hand and held it in the small of his back, pausing spanking long enough to tug flannel pants down to just below his bottom before starting up again with a sharp pace.

“OOWWW! No Danny, don’t!” Joe begged trying to free his hand so he could pull up his pants.

“I warned you to stop being a little punk. Settle down, I mean it.”

“Danny pleaseeeeeee.” Joe whimpered.

“Settle down and you can get your hand back, but only if you keep it out the way. Understand?”

“Y-Yes… Danny please I don’t want my pants down.”

Danny sighed but didn't back down. “Should've thought about that before being a brat. Just take some breaths and calm down and this'll be over soon.”

Joe whimpered, but stopped fighting Danny.

Danny let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and started spankings in earnest, keen to finish up so he could make up with his brother and best friend. 

Joe gasped and yelped clenching and unclenching his cheeks as Danny’s hard hand came down on his bottom over and over again. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as the sting in his bottom built.

Danny kept going until he felt Joe wilt on his lap and slowed his swats so he could speak to him. “Okay, you finished with the tantrum?” He asked quietly, sincerely hoping they were done here.

“Uh-huh.” Joe sniffled tears rolling down his cheeks.

Danny landed a final three spanks before stopping and sliding his pyjamas back into place. “Then we’re done. Come on up whenever you're ready…” Danny told him, unhooking his leg from over his brother's.

As soon as he was freed Joe slid of Danny’s lap and to his knees wiping at his eyes with his hands before reaching back to rub his bottom. Danny carded a hand through his hair, feeling like the world’s biggest jerk. Sometimes being in charge really sucked. 

“Hey,” he said after a while. “How you holding up?”

“I’m o-okay.” Joe got out on a hitched breath.

“You have a hug for your mean big brother, huh?” Danny asked softly, rubbing a soothing hand over Joe’s shoulders.

Joe nodded and looked up at Danny, scrubbing his face again as he fixed his clothing.

“C’mere… I'm too old to come down there…” Danny teased, helping Joe up and wrapping strong arms around him.

Joe leaned into him and clung to his chest. “I’m sorry.” He sniffled.

“Shh, I know. Don't make me do that again though, please? I hate being the bad guy like this. We’re meant to get busted side by side, not like this…” Danny murmured, earning a watery grin from Joe.

“You could, you know, just not spank me.” Joe pointed out laying his head on Danny’s shoulder.

“And catch hell from Dad _and_ Pops and have you still feeling guilty? Sure, cause that always works so well. Besides you could you, you know, just behave yourself on my watch…”

Joe huffed and then sighed and peeked up at Danny with sad baby blues. “About dad… could we maybe not tell him? You already busted our butts there’s no need for double jeopardy.” 

“Dude, you know he's gonna know something happened… your lip’s busted, Jamie’s gonna bruise something awful… I just don't see how I can get this one past him, Joe.” Danny admitted with a grimace. He wanted nothing more than to not tell their parents about what had happened but the evidence was too strong and there was no way they could get this past Mom, Dad and Pops. The vase couldn't be relaxed before their parents got home and Danny just couldn't see a way round this one.

“We can tell them that… that Jamie fell down the steps and when I tried to catch him he took me with him…” Joe tried.

“You wanna try and lie to Dad’s face? Cause I'm not that stupid… That won't explain the vase either…”

“You can just say you slipped and knocked it over… anything could have broken it.” Joe pleaded.

“You know this isn't gonna work, right?” Danny said with a groan, even as he felt himself giving in. “Jamie’s even worse at lying than we are…”

“So we coach the kid a little.” Joe said.

“How are we gonna do that in the next couple hours?”

“Maybe we just tell him to keep his mouth shut for a change.” Joe suggested.

“You really think he's gonna manage to keep it shut when Dad starts grilling him about his fall down the stairs?” Danny sighed seeing joe’s expression. “Alright fine. I'll speak to him. But if we get caught you're taking the fall for it…”…”

Joe smiled his award winning smile at Danny “Thanks!”

“You're such a pain in the ass…” Danny grouched, roughing up his hair with a faux scowl. “Lucky I'm kinda fond of you… alright, you gonna at least try get all your school work done and save us a bit of earache from Dad?”

Joe sighed. “I guess. I really hate Math.” He complained.

“I know, tough guy. But you'll be done with it forever before you know it, we just gotta explain it in a way that interests you more. Do another hour and you can come down and join us, since you're injured from Jamie’s fall…” Danny winked at Joe conspiratorially.

Joe smiled “Thanks, Danny.” He went back over to his desk and sat in his chair and grabbed back his books and pencil.

Danny watched him with a smile for a moment then headed downstairs. He'd suggest to Dad that explaining maths in terms of sports or the police might help Joey pick it up, half the problem --in his experience-- was finding the subject so boring you could cry.

Jamie was sitting on the couch waiting for Danny. He gave a small shy smile when his oldest brother entered the room. 

Danny grinned, going over to ruffle his hair on the way to the kitchen for a beer. “You want a soda, kid? Our secret.” He said, laughing at the look of delight on Jamie’s face.

Jamie grinned and nodded “Thanks Danny.”

Danny went to the kitchen and fetched drinks and some chips to munch on, then went to see what film had been chosen. “What we watching then?” he asked, grinning when he saw the movie Jamie held up excitedly.

Jamie went over to the VCR and put the tape in before sitting back down on the couch waiting for his brother to join him.

“Can't believe you chose this again, you love this film,” Danny teased, sitting down beside Jamie and handing him the Coca Cola he'd brought through. “Comfy?” He asked when Jamie wriggled around so that he was laying on his tummy, head resting on a couch cushion on Danny’s thighs.

“Mhm.” Jamie grinned up at him and pressed play on the VCR remote, starting the movie. “What time did Mom and Dad say they’d be home?” He asked nervously.

“I think Mom said it'd be about ten. She said I could let you stay up until they got back so you could say goodnight, since there's no school tomorrow. Actually, uh…” Danny took a nervous breath before letting Jamie in on Joe’s ‘genius’ plan to skip double jeopardy.

Jamie’s eyes went wide. “Really Danny? You’re not gonna tell dad?”

Danny sighed, shrugging. “I dunno. I should do probably, but I already dealt with it and you've both had it from him already this week. I know how that feels so maybe, just this once, I could let it slide…”

“Thank you!” Jamie smiled widely at his big brother. Being spared yet another spanking was a blessing to the little boy.

“Don’t thank me yet, we still gotta get it past Mom and Dad. You know Dad’s gonna grill you about your fall, right? You’re gonna have to be strong and not cave, even though it’s hard. Once you sign up to it, you gotta hold it together cause I can’t talk for you. Dad’ll want to hear it from you too.”

Jamie bit his bottom lip, he was an awful liar and Dad had broken him of the habit years ago by always being able to read him and busting his butt hard for it.

Danny watched him quietly for a moment, giving the kid time to reason it out in his head and decide what to do.

“Dad always knows when I’m lying, Danny…” Jamie whined.

“That’s why I’m giving you the choice, kid. It’s completely up to you. We won’t think less of you if you can’t go through with it.”

“I don’t want another spanking.” Jamie told him.

“I don’t blame you, kid… You want me to tell Joe the deal’s off?” Danny asked gently.

“No! If dad hears what really happened he will spank us anyway!”

“You wanna practice your story while we watch the movie then?”

“O-Okay…” Jamie nodded.

They watched the film while Danny asked Jamie questions about his supposed accident. Danny made sure to channel his inner Frank, figuring the more prepared Jamie was for Frank’s mannerisms, the better. 

Jamie worked on being consistent in his answers and not wavering when grilled. Danny was actually quite impressed by his brother’s answers. Maybe, just maybe, they could actually pull this off after all. Jamie was feeling confident in his ability to pull off this lie after practicing with Danny for a while.

By the time Joe came downstairs to sit with them, Danny and Jamie were laughing and feeling a lot less worried about their parents getting home. Jamie was curled up against his oldest brother, struggling to keep his eyes open and Danny wasn’t sure if his brother would even last until ten o’clock. 

When the door opened a little while later all three boys jumped “Boys, we’re home.” Frank called before locating them in the living room. 

“Hey Dad. Hi Mom,” Danny greeted when their parents appeared in the doorway. “You have a nice night?”

“It was lovely,” Mary said “My goodness what happened to you boys?” She asked taking in Jamie’s black eye and Joe’s split lip.

Joe shrugged sheepishly. “Jamie tripped coming downstairs earlier. I tried to catch him but we both ended up in a heap on the floor and his elbow caught my lip. He bumped his face off the bottom step. Danny patched us up though.”

Frank eyed his boys up and down “Daniel, why didn’t you call us when this happened and what happened to your mother’s vase?” 

“I knew you’d be in the movie by then… Mom’s been waiting for this night out for months cause you’ve both been snowed under, and I knew you’d come home if I called. Besides, we had it under control. The vase?” Danny blushed. “That was my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going and tripped up and bumped it. Sorry Mom, I’ll pay for a new one…”

“You boys had an extraordinarily clumsy night.” Frank said suspiciously.

“We were excited to be reunited tonight. I’m sorry I didn’t call, Dad. I didn’t think it’d be a huge deal.”

“The boys look like they have been in a fight.” Frank said pointedly. 

“Why do you always assume the worst?” Danny snapped, frustrated that Frank was asking questions so quickly. “They’ve not had a fistfight with each other in years…”

Frank raised an eyebrow. Danny didn’t usually snap this easily unless he was feeling guilty about something. “Jamie how did you fall down the steps, were you running in the house again?” Frank asked.

“N-No… I wasn’t running in the house, really, I just stumbled…” Jamie couldn’t make eye contact with Frank as he said it.

Joe bit back a groan. This was going downhill fast. He should have known his brothers wouldn't be able to withstand their Dad’s line of questioning. He tried to catch Jamie’s eye to reassure him but was unable to do anything when Jamie’s eyes were firmly aimed at the floor making it an impossible task to accomplish.

Frank zeroed in on his youngest, eyes narrowed. “How did you manage to stumble and fall down the stairs if you weren't going too fast?” 

“I wasn’t running, daddy!” Jamie insisted, he’d get a spanking anyway if Frank thought he was running in the house again. He had already used up his three warnings on that matter.

Frank sighed. “Why don't you go on up and clean your teeth Jamie? I'll be up to say good night soon. I also want to check that eye of yours, it looks sore.”

Jamie looked at Frank in confusion not sure what had just happened, but not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, he scampered off to brush his teeth.

Frank watched him go, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He knew his best chance of breaking the boys was by separating them so they couldn't bounce off one another and generally speaking, jamie was the easiest nut to crack. He'd go upstairs and try again with his youngest when he went to tuck him in.

The water turned off upstairs and little feet could be heard padding across the hallway to a bedroom.

Frank focused on Joe and Danny for a minute. “If I find out you've involved him in one of your hair brained schemes without you coming clean before I've put him to bed, I will be sorely displeased.” Frank warned them both, one bushy eyebrow raised.

The boys looked at each other and then at their dad. “Honest dad there’s no scheme here.” Danny promised.

“You better hope that's true boys. I'd hate to have to break open the vinegar to help you remember how much I dislike lies. I'll be back soon. Joseph, did you finish studying?”

Joe groaned, ‘Joseph’ was never good. “Yes dad I worked on those shapes till they were swimming in my head.”

“That's what I like to hear, hopefully your improved effort will help matters. Go and get your book, I want to see your work.”

“Daaaadddd!” Joe complained. “I did it!”

“I'm sure you did this evening, I just want to have a look so I can see how you did with the questions. And I suggest you lose that attitude, son.”

“Sorry dad. I’ll go get it.” Joe ran from the room and up the steps to get his math book bringing it back down to his father.

Frank was quiet as he looked it over. He could still see a lot of mistakes, and it was a bit of a mess, but he could see Joe had tried, making him think that maybe the teen was genuinely struggling. “This looks better already. There are a couple you need to try again cause you're not quite there. But it's an improvement.”

Joe sighed. “I tried my best.” He said in total frustration tears filling in the lower lids of his eyes because he really had done the best that he could do and it still wasn’t good enough.

Frank raised his head and scrutinised his son for a moment, caught by surprise when it was Danny who spoke. “Uh, Dad? Could I talk to you a second?”

Frank turned questioningly to his oldest knowing it was likely important if he was being interrupted like that.

“In the kitchen…” Danny prompted, giving his Dad a look that he hoped Frank would pick up.

Concerned Frank frowned, but followed his oldest into the kitchen.

“Dad, you need to stop being a hardass and sit down with him to help him study. He's really worried about that test. He tried so hard tonight but he just doesn't get it and it sounds like you didn't give him a chance to tell you that today.” The eldest Reagan child accused as his concern for his brother peaked.

“First off, watch that mouth, young man. I am still your father and secondly, the time he should have told me he was struggling _before_ he failed that test.” Frank told him.

“He was embarrassed to tell you. And anyway, from what he said tonight you've hardly been home for him to talk to. You and Pop have been busy with work and Jamie seems to have hit a rough patch and Joe felt like he couldn't ask you.” Danny explained bluntly, trying to keep his tone even. 

“That’s ridiculous, he knows he can tell me anything at any time.” Frank protested.

“Well maybe you need to tell him that then cause he doesn't feel like he can at the moment. He was really upset earlier, Dad.” Danny told him quietly. He felt less angry seeing that Frank was genuinely confused.

“How would now be different than the last fifteen years of his life? He has always been able to come to me.” Frank frowned.

Danny shrugged. “He said you've been pretty stressed out lately and when you have been home you've been dealing with Jamie’s behaviour so he's barely seen you. I told him to speak to you but he was adamant he couldn't bother you with it.”

“I’ve taken on a few more cases than usual and pulled some OT, but you guys aren’t babies anymore and with Erin of to College in the fall we have needed the extra money. I thought Joe would be mature enough to understand.” Frank said.

“He's trying to be mature enough to not bother you because he knows Jamie needs you right now. Then again, Jamie’s got some serious abandonment issues going on just now…” 

“Abandonment issues?” Frank looked genuinely confused at this. “Some sort of devil has taken over that boy recently, I don’t know what’s been going on with him.”

“He's seen me move out, Erin’s moving out in the fall, you and Pops have been taking more work on and Mom’s law firm’s been busy recently with that big case... He thinks everyone's leaving him and he's panicking.”

Frank slid down heavily into a chair. “Why didn’t either of them come to me about this stuff?” It sounded like his children were hurting because he had been an absentee father and they had needed him.

“They knew how stressed out you were with work and they didn't want to add to that. Dad, you do so much for us and they didn't want to give you more to balance. I know they should have but they felt like it would make things worse.” Danny explained softly, reaching out to squeeze his father’s shoulder.

“Jamie hasn’t seemed to care all that much about my blood pressure lately, Danny. He has been possessed by the devil himself, all Pops and I seem to do with him is spank his naughty bottom these last few months.” Frank said, perplexed. 

“Okay, Joe didn't want to make it worse. Jamie’s eleven years old. He's not thinking about that stuff, he just sees everyone leaving or being too busy for him and can't understand why everything’s changing and everyone’s always mad at him or doesn't have any time for him. You've got to remember that he's not grown up yet, he's still just a kid, and a scared kid at that.”

Frank covered his face with his hands. “How did I not know he was hurting so bad?” He felt awful.

“Cause you're still only human, even if you are a pretty awesome dad. You can fix this easily now you know. I hope you don't mind me challenging you, I just needed to do something when Jamie totally broke down on me this evening…”

Frank moved his hands from his face. “No, no I am glad you told me. It isn’t challenging me to bring a problem under my roof to my attention. I needed to know what was going on with my kids.” Frank berated himself on the inside. He had messed up and his youngest had, had a meltdown on Danny’s watch because he had been lax on his.

Danny gave his dad a reassuring smile. “Dad, don't be so hard on yourself. They're only upset because they think the world of you and they hate feeling like they're letting you down. Jamie feels like he only ever gets put over your knee now, same with Pops. We can fix it though. I'm to blame too, I should have been round to see them before after moving out with Linda.”

“I think there is enough blame to go around for all of us… Jamie just acts so grown up… usually that is. I forget he is still just a little boy who will act like a little boy especially if feeling scared, forgotten and neglected. And Joe is so independent already I forget he is only a teenager prone to struggling and such.” Frank sighed.

“In your defence, after me they probably were easy to see as responsible. I gave you a good run for your money…” Danny teased, hoping to get a smile out of his old man.

Frank gave a small snort. “You still give me a run for my money. What do you think has changed, just because you don’t live here anymore?”

“Well, I'm out of the house now so I'm not exactly in the line of fire as much as I was. I used to get busted almost every day at Joe’s age.” Danny pointed out with a shrug, turning on the boyish charm even though it never worked on his dad at the best of times.

Frank shook his head. “Don’t remind me.”

“See, so really neither of them are that bad….”

“You turned out pretty good yourself, Danny,” Frank told him. “Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I will take care of it.”

“With words and not your hand hopefully…” Danny muttered under his breath before giving his dad a sincere smile. “I turned out the way I did because you and Pop and Mom didn't give up on me. You made me the man I am. Now you can do the same with my brothers, cause if they're anything like me they're going nuts waiting to find out if you're upset with them after them being in trouble this week…”

Frank nodded, “Jamie… that poor kid got three spankings this week and I can’t help, but feel like that is my fault for not seeing he was in pain and acting out for attention.” Frank looked so guilty.

“From what he admitted, he earned ‘em all. You give us clear rules and boundaries, Dad, he knows that. He needs consistency, but he also needs his Daddy for a while.”

“I know he does, but do you honestly think he would have pushed those boundaries if he didn’t feel like it was the only way to get some attention? He isn’t usually so naughty.” Frank said.

“Honestly Dad? I don't know. He's at a hard age just now, and me moving out really threw him. Erin’s college move too. It might not have been as bad but I think it would still have happened, you just might have been able to curb it sooner.” Danny answered honestly.

“How do I even help him through this? It isn’t like I can make you move back in or keep Erin from going to college… I know change is scary and he is only little and is very attached to the both of you, but we need to figure out how to get him through this.” Frank looked thoughtful.

Danny nodded in agreement. “I already told him I'm going to set time aside every week so we can do something, just me and him. I know it ain't the same but it should help a little. And I was thinking I could let him stay over some weekends, if I've got weekends off at the academy? Same with Joe if he wants to, although it's easier for Joe to come visit and stuff now he's a bit older.” Danny suggested, unsure if it would help but hopeful he could do something to cheer his younger brothers up. “It would take a bit of strain off you and Pop too.”

Frank smiled at his oldest son. “That is a very good plan Danny. You are a good big brother. They are lucky to have you. I am lucky to have you.” Frank stood back up and pulled Danny into a hug.

Danny returned the hug, resting his head on one of his Dad’s broad shoulders. “Thanks Dad. I'm lucky to have you too. I'm gonna visit with Mom while you talk to them, I feel like I've not seen her in forever.”

Frank patted his back. “That’s a good idea, she would love that.”

Danny nodded, stepping back and giving his Dad a light punch to the arm. “Alright, go be Super Dad. I'll make the coffees.”

“Thanks, son.” Frank gave him a smile and headed up to Jamie’s room and was surprised that when he got there the boy was curled up facing away from the door his shoulders shaking as he cried quietly.

“Jamie?” Frank called softly as he stepped inside, making his way over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. “Hey now, what's all this? Come on, come here and give your old man a hug.”

Jamie rolled over and got up on his knees holding his arms up to Frank like he had done as a baby when he wanted to be picked up and held.

Frank picked him up and moved the child into his lap holding him close, wrapping strong arms around him. “That's it, I've got you. It's okay, Jamie. Dad’s here.”

Jamie curled up in Frank’s lap and hid his face in his chest clinging to him. He tried so hard to be a big boy that even he sometimes forgot that he was just a little boy, too. Only barely just turned eleven. 

Frank held him close, rocking them both from side to side and letting his son cry for a while. He felt awful for not noticing how unsettled Jamie was but was now focused on his youngest and ready to calm him down and reassure him at the child’s own pace.

Jamie clutched at his dad’s shirt with little hands. Why had Frank not noticed just how small his youngest still was? Jamie made little whimpering noises, his blue eyes red rimmed as he peeked out from his hiding spot in Frank’s chest to look at him.

“Hey there, baby boy. What's going on in that head of yours, huh?” Frank asked gently, leaning down to kiss Jamie’s blonde brow.

“I-I’m sorry I been so b-bad!” Jamie hiccuped out.

“Oh buddy, I know. You've been feeling forgotten about, huh? Everyone's been busy and Danny moved out and suddenly you're all alone. I'm sorry, son. I should have realised what was going on.” Frank soothed, rubbing his back as Jamie watched him with wide, wet eyes.

“I’ve been so bad I don’t blame you for not wanting to be h-home.” Jamie sniffled.

Frank blinked at the statement, feeling awful. “Jamison Reagan, are you listening to me carefully?”

Jamie nodded his head looking up at his father raptly.

“It doesn't matter how naughty you are, I love you just the same. Danny was always in trouble at your age but I was still at home. Me being home so little is just because I had extra cases, it's not because I don't want to spend time with you. I don't want you to ever think I or anyone in this family's avoiding you because that's not true. You're a very precious boy, Jamison.”

Jamie started crying again, but this time more in relief. “I miss you!”

“I miss you too, son, very much. I'm sorry I've not been here much lately, but I'm going to start being at home more again, okay? I'll be here to help you with your homework and take you to soccer practice when I can. I'm so proud of you Jamie.” Frank told his son sincerely, cuddling the eleven year old even closer to his broad chest. This was his last baby and he had been letting himself miss him growing up.

“You promise, Daddy?” Jamie asked in a small uncertain voice that screamed of need and insecurity. 

“I promise, Jamison. If I need to go into the office then you can come in to do your homework until I can get away. Sometimes they really need me but I'm going to be around a lot more. I promise you that, son.”

Jamie threw his arms around Frank’s neck and clung to him tightly, crying happy tears. 

Frank held on equally as tightly, relieved when Jamie relaxed into him. He sighed to himself, mentally berating himself, and stroked the back of Jamie’s hair fondly. 

When Jamie’s tears had stopped, Frank spoke again. “Alright son, I want to check that eye of yours before you go to bed, it looks like a sore one. Did Danny put ice on it?”

“I… um…” Jamie had run away before Danny could give him any ice, but Jamie couldn’t admit that without telling his dad what had really happened.

“I'll take that as a no then, hmm? I thought Danny said he took care of you pair after your fall?” Frank raised an eyebrow at his son. “Am I missing something here?”

“N-No… I mean.. He did.. We just…” Jamie fumbled over his words. Danny had not prepared him for this line of questioning. 

Frank sighed, tilting his son’s chin up until their eyes met. “Did Danny and Joe convince you to lie to me about something that happened tonight?” He asked gently, not wanting to scare his youngest when they'd only just made up. 

Jamie got a scared look to his eyes and he shook his head. “N-No Daddy!”

“Jamison.” Frank warned, shifting Jamie on his lap so he could maintain eye contact properly. “I thought we got past you telling lies to your Mom and I…” he continued, frowning at his son sternly. He had a feeling Joe had instigated some plan to keep something a secret and the two had been bickering a lot lately; he hoped Jamie wasn't scared of his big brother. He wouldn't abide by his children bullying or intimidating one another under his roof.

“Y-You did, I-I’m not lying…” Jamie swallowed hard and blinked at his father nervously.

Frank scrutinised his son for a long minute before nodding to himself. He stood up, scooping Jamie up to rest on his hip, before looking at his son. “We’re going to go and get ice for your eye, although I have a feeling it won't help much now, and then I’m going to get to the bottom of this. You have a good think about whether lying to me would be worth it, and I'll ask you what happened again in a minute.

Jamie wiggled at being carried like a child and he wasn’t particularly thrilled about what his father was saying. He didn’t like lying to his dad, but he didn’t want to let his brothers down.

Frank carried him downstairs, sitting him on one of the kitchen counters while he went to get an ice pack from the freezer. He wrapped it in a towel and held it against Jamie’s already bruising eye, holding him steady when the eleven year old whimpered and squirmed at the coldness of the pack.

Jamie worried his bottom lip trying to think of what to tell his father as to not get his brothers into trouble not to mention himself.

Before he could worry too much, Frank spoke. “Hold that ice pack right there, okay?” He directed, lifting Jamie up and carrying him back through to the living room where Danny and Joe were sat with Mary discussing the movie she and Frank had seen that night.

Jamie held the ice pack to his face and laid his head on his dad’s shoulder as he carried him as he always used to, into the other room.

Frank sat down in his usual armchair, cuddling Jamie against him, and rubbing small circles on his back, hoping to soothe his son. He could practically feel the nervous energy vibrating through Jamie’s small frame and wanted to figure out what was going on so he could deal with it and get Jamie to bed sooner rather than later.

Jamie peered at his brothers with nervous eyes trying to convey with his features that something was not right and they were gonna be in trouble.

Danny caught the look first and bit back a grimace, keeping up conversation like normal but nodding slightly to let Jamie know he'd understood. As the eldest, he was starting to think he should just come clean and take most of the blame because of all the Reagan siblings, only he and Erin had ever managed to lie to their father successfully and Frank had made sure Danny regretted it when he did finally come clean to his old man. He was starting to think this wasn't worth it.

Joe spotted the look on his little brother’s face and then looked at Danny and saw the look there. He looked at his father and then gulped… they were all gonna get it and it was all his fault he had begged Danny to lie for him and to get Jamie to lie too.

Frank watched his eldest boys carefully, knowing the exact moment they realised their plan had failed. He kept his posture relaxed and waited, curious to see who would cave first. He'd known Jamie would be the key to solving the mystery that lay before him.

Joe looked his father in the eye and then looked away,his eyes going wide as he spotted Erin’s discarded bra slightly behind the table the vase had been on… Oh oh… that was bad: really, really bad!

Frank followed his son’s gaze, his confusion genuine. “Correct me if I'm wrong, Joe, but I thought you were grounded…” he said suddenly, glancing at his son in bewilderment.

“Y-Yes sir, I am…” Joe gulped not liking where this was going.

“So do you care to explain to me why it looks like you've had female company tonight?” Frank asked next, dreading the answer.

“Dad! I didn’t!” Joe swore adamantly. 

“Joseph, don't lie to me. If you didn't have anyone over then what is _that_?”

“I believe that is called a bra…” Joe got smart with his dad, his nervousness making him a little stupid. 

“I believe you're asking to go over my knee, Joseph Reagan.”

Joe looked wide eyed and then blushed all the way from root to tip ducking his head as to not see the other people in the room. “No sir, I’m not!”

“Then I suggest you lose the wise comments and tell me why there is lingerie like that in my living room…” Frank warned. He swore these kids would give him a heart attack soon.

“That’s Erin’s…” Jamie whispered from his spot with his head still resting on his father’s shoulder.

“Sorry, what? _Erin’s_?! No, my daughter does not own clothing like that,” Frank insisted point blank. “At least, she better not.”

“I got it from her drawer…” Jamie’s voice was even lower now, but his mouth was right by Frank’s ear.

“I see. And why did it end up on my living room floor, hmm?” Frank asked quietly, continuing to rub Jamie's back to try and avoid him clamming up.

“Um… Um…” Jamie looked at Danny panicked, for help.

Danny sighed. “Jamie was winding Joe up all night,” he admitted quietly. “Joe retaliated after he found Erin’s bra in his geometry book. They fought and Mom’s vase got broken.”

Jamie whimpered as Danny spilled the beans and tried to wiggle out of his father’s lap no longer wanting to be within reaching distance of his dad.

“Ah, ah, enough of that. You're staying right here, young man. What else did you do to wind your brother up?”

Jamie glared at Danny through his uncovered eye. Now he was gonna be in big trouble for winding Joe up, fighting AND lying! “Um… just… I didn’t mean to!”

“That's not an answer, Jamie. And quit scowling at your brother, he did the right thing.” Frank told him, patting his bottom in warning. 

Jamie squirmed to get away from his daddy’s hand, this sucked! “I put his test paper on the fridge…”

“You what? Jamison Reagan, you know better. Did you do anything else to annoy him?”

Jamie hid his face in Frank’s neck in shame. “I called him stupid.”

Frank took a few seconds to count to ten in his head, willing himself to calm down. “I see. We’ll talk about this more in a minute, young man. Joseph, what part did you play in all this?”

“I let the kid push my buttons, when I found the bra in my book I stormed down the stairs and tackled him… I started the physical fight.” Joe admitted.

“I have to admit, I'm very disappointed to hear that. I didn't raise you to hit one another. Daniel, did you deal with them? I assume the lies are to avoid double jeopardy.” Frank addressed his eldest next.

Joe hung his head “I’m sorry Dad…”

Danny sighed and nodded but before he could speak Joe piped up again.

“It was my idea, I begged Danny not to tell and made up the story, he just helped Jamie to remember what to tell you.” Joe admitted reluctantly.

“I see. Not your finest moment boys, was it?” I appreciate you taking responsibility Joseph but I'm disappointed in all of you. You've all made some very poor choices this evening. Daniel, you should have phoned the minute the fight occurred.”

Joe and Danny both hung their heads staring at their hands in their laps Jamie’s face still hidden in Frank’s neck, all three boy echoed an apology.

Frank sighed heavily. “Alright boys. Danny, Joe, go on up to your rooms. I'll be in to speak to you shortly. Jamie, let's check that eye again and then get you upstairs. You two make sure you're ready for bed when I get there.”

“Dad... Linda…” Danny looked aghast and embarrassed all at once. He hadn’t been spanked since he moved out.

“You and Linda have been together since high school, son. I think she knows that we’re an old fashioned family.” Frank pointed out with one eyebrow raised.

Danny looked like he was about to snap at his father, but then thought better of it and bit hard on his tongue, but he looked pissed as hell, mostly because he was embarrassed he was going to have to tell Linda he was getting a spanking from his old man.

“If you'd prefer, I can phone her…” Frank commented mildly. “That's what Pop did with your Mom, right honey?”

Mary put a hand over her mouth to hide a smile, it was not nice to laugh at one’s child, or husband, but Frank had been mortified when Henry would call her to let her know he was spanking Frank. She nodded. “Yes, Henry would call whenever you required some...um… attention.”

Frank frowned at her terminology, trying to to control the blush threatening to creep up his neck, but turned back to his son. “See?”

“Dad… come on…” Danny was fighting to keep hold of his temper.

“If you'd rather try and keep it hidden from her then that's your choice, but relationships are built on trust, son.”

Daniel growled something nasty under his breath about his father, knowing with Jamie snuggled in Dad’s lap he was relatively safe from any sort of retribution.

“Jamie, why don't you go and see your Mom really quick so she can double check that eye of yours?” Frank coaxed his youngest patiently, his blue eyes locked on Danny’s brown ones.

Danny’s eyes went wide and he looked at his father.

Jamie nodded and slid from his father lap and padded over to his mom, taking the ice off his eye so she could have a look. Mary gently looked him over, giving it a gentle prod to see how it was doing. “You'll survive,” she decided eventually, “but I think it’ll still bruise. Come here, baby, give me a cuddle.”

Meanwhile, Frank stood and pointed a finger at his eldest. “Kitchen. Now.”

“Dad… I…” Danny stumbled on his words regretting his temper yet again. He frowned and scurried onto the kitchen edging past his father to avoid any attempt at swatting him.

Frank watched him go and turned to Joe before he went after Danny. “Well done for being honest, I know it wasn't easy. Go on up and get yourself ready for bed. I'll be up soon.” He said, pulling Joe into a reassuring hug for a few moments.

“Yes sir.” Joe said and when the hug broke he took himself upstairs to get ready for bed.

Frank let out a sigh and went to the kitchen to have a quiet word with Danny.

Danny paced the length of the kitchen muttering to himself under his breath calling himself every name in the book.

“I hope you don't really think any of those things are true about you, son,” Frank said from the doorway, watching his son quietly.

Danny jumped hearing his father’s voice and turned to look at him. “I uh…” He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“That's what I thought.” Frank sighed, “what am I meant to do with you, Danny?” He asked with a small smile. He'd been asking that question for nearly twenty years, ever since Danny could walk and talk.

“I’m sorry dad.” Danny said shame faced. He was embarrassed and ashamed of his behavior that night and wondered if he would ever behave well enough to stop earning trips over his father’s knee.

Frank smiled. “I know, son. You know, not many men can connect with their emotions the way you can. It's actually a very impressive skill. But it's also dangerous because there's a fine line before expressing your emotions and crossing a line where your temper or your attitude take over. You need to learn where that line is and get better at harnessing those emotions for good, son.”

“I’m sorry dad, honestly.” Danny said contritely his head bowed.

“I know, Danny. We’ll keep working on it. You’re a lot better with it now than you used to be. But if you aim that temper at me again tonight I’ll ride you hard. You hear me?”

Danny gulped and nodded. “Yes sir. Understood.”

“Alright. Now, what do you want to do about Linda?”

“This is so embarrassing.” Danny told him.

“Believe me, I know. But actually, you’d be surprised how understanding your other half can be. I was horrified that Pop told your Mom when he spanked me, but she was always there to comfort me and kick my ass when I needed it. I’d rather your Pop did it than your Mom personally…”

Danny looked at him scandalized. “Mom would never spank you…”

“She’s come pretty close a few times. If it weren’t for her knowing Pops would deal with me, she probably would have.” Frank admitted, blushing a little.

Danny’s eyes got comically wide and then he had a thought and he lost all color. “You don’t think… Linda would… oh man, dad… she wouldn’t, right?”

“Actually son, that girl of yours is a spitfire...” Frank told him sincerely. “I think she could give you quite a run for your money. On second thoughts, she might do a better job than me…”

“Dad!!” Danny yelped in horror.

“Hey, I’m just saying… Maybe you’d be better taking your chances with her…”

Danny groaned. “Dad please…” He begged his father not to continue with this line of horror.

Frank chuckled. “I’ll leave that decision to you. For now, go on upstairs and wait for me in your old room. I won’t be long if Jamie and Joe don’t give me trouble.”

Danny sighed, he hated going last, but knew his brothers needed to get to bed soon so it made sense to do them first especially Jamie. He nodded “You gonna call Linda?” He asked.

“I don’t know, son. Am I?” Frank asked quietly, raising one bushy eyebrow.

Danny’s bottom lip trembled precariously as he looked at his father. Then he looked away. “I don’t know… Fuck this is so embarrassing…” He let the curse slip out of his mouth accidentally. 

“Watch that mouth, son. I'll phone her, don't worry too much. It sounds like it'd be a little easier on you this way.” Frank decided seeing his son’s expression. Danny would inevitably chicken out if left to do it himself.

Danny actually pouted at him a moment looking more like Jamie than like himself though the brothers looked nothing alike. “Fine.” Danny sighed then he hightailed it up the steps.

Frank watched him go with a sigh and then went to get the phone from its cradle. Might as well get it over and done with quickly so he could --hopefully-- reassure Danny that Linda as didn't judge him for what was going to happen tonight.. He called Danny and Linda’s apartment number and waited patiently for her to pick up. 

“Hello?” Linda’s cheery voice rang over the connection.

“Linda? Hey, it's Frank.” Frank greeted with a smile in his voice.

“Hey, is everything okay? Is Danny alright? The boys? They didn’t burn down the house did they?” She only half joked.

Frank chuckled. “Not quite, although if we’d got back much later they might’ve. Seems they had quite the busy night tonight. That's actually why I called…” Frank filled Linda in on the events of the night while leading up to his proposition for her to take or not take, with no judgement.

“Wow… Frank I’m sorry…” She said as if she was the one that raised Danny. “Danny shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, he shouldn't” Frank agreed solemnly. “Which is why I plan to spank him. I know that's a bit to process but it does work with him, he’s going to spend the night here so I can take care of him.”

“Oh...OH… I…” Linda was struck speechless for a moment.

“He was pretty horrified so I decided I'd be best phoning, but I told him this was just small in the grand scheme of things.”

“Right of course… I mean he’s your son, it’s your right to discipline him however you think he needs.” Linda said.

“You sound like you want to say something else, Linda. You can be honest.” Frank assured her. He didn't want to cause problems between Danny and Linda if he could avoid it.

“No, I mean… isn’t he a little… old?” She asked.

“Didn't stop my dad, he kept going till well after I had my own kids. People like Danny and I who's temper can run away from them easily… in all my years as Danny’s Dad, nothing’s ever been as effective when he screws up. Everything else I tried usually resulted in him still feeling guilty or unsettled and doing something questionable anyway.” Frank explained patiently, glad that he'd phoned her and not Danny.

Linda hummed into the phone “I guess I can understand that.” She said.

“If I didn't think he needed it then I wouldn't do it. I can't remember the last time I spanked Erin, they're just wired differently it seems. I'd do the same if I needed to though.” Frank told her. “Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want this to cause any issues between you. Danny is crazy about you Linda.”

“Don’t be silly, why would this cause problems between us?” Linda asked a little shocked.

“Well, he thinks you'll think less of him and be unable to respect him if I give him a spanking tonight.”

“I think scheming with his little brothers is the worse end of things here. I don’t think less of him for taking what he’s earned.” Linda told him.

“That's what I told him.” Frank agreed with a smile in his voice. “I'll tell him again now that I've spoken to you. I should probably warn you that I have given him cause to think you might be a threat to his backside should he do anything stupid, just in case he mentions it.”

Linda laughed out loud. “I don’t know, if he’s gonna act like a little boy…” She giggled. “Tell him I love him.”

“I'll do that Linda. I'll probably keep him here tonight, I don't want him driving after this. He'll be home tomorrow morning.”

“Should I have the ice bag prepared for him?” She asked teasingly.

“He'd appreciate that, although he'd be horrified. You're good for him, he's lucky you didn't give up on him in his wild ways…” Frank said, chuckling at the suggestion. “Well, wilder…”

“Well I’m pretty crazy about him too.” Linda told him.

“It's always nice to hear good news. I'll get him to give you a call when I'm finished with him to let you know he's still alive. I better go, I need to get Jamison into bed.”

“Oh, you’re not going to spank Jamie are you?” She asked agast. Somehow the idea of the little guy over the big guys lap broke her heart in a way that her boyfriend over his lap didn’t. He was just such a sweet, tiny, little boy.

“I’m afraid so. He's survived every other time, I'm sure he will this time too. They got in this mess together, they've all earned it. But I won't be as hard on him as Joe or Danny, don't worry. I know he's still little.”

“Oh Frank, don’t…” She pleaded for the little boy.

“Linda, he knows what to expect when he misbehaves. If I don't deal with him the same as his brothers he'll push until I do because he will feel badly about it.”

She sighed “Do you really have to…” Linda sounded so very sad.

“‘Fraid so, ma’am. If there was a way I could avoid it I would. He's by far the hardest to give into any kind of trouble.”

“Fine, but I’m stopping by tomorrow to check on him and I’m bringing candy and soda.” She told him in a voice that said she would not be swayed from this course of action.

Frank couldn't help but smile. Danny really had struck lucky in Linda. “He'd love that. Thanks Linda.”

“I love him like he was my own little brother.” She told him. She had known Jamie since he was a toddler and they had always had a special connection.

“He loves you like a sister too. He's wild about you. He's been, uh, struggling a little since Danny moved out. I guess we’ve all been pretty busy and as it turns out, he's a little scared you and Danny won't want to see him anymore or you'll forget him. So he _really_ would love to see you and get some TLC.” Frank admitted a little sheepishly.

“That poor baby. I’m so sorry he’s been feeling abandoned by us. Since Danny moved in with me I haven’t really been by the house and I’ve been wrapped up with nursing school and Danny with the academy.” Linda said sadly “I’ll bring a movie with me too and his favorite from that Chinese place by me and we can make an afternoon of it.”

“Thanks Linda. That means a lot. You want me to tell him you're coming or let you surprise him?” Frank asked, knowing how protective of his youngest Linda was.

“You can tell him, give him something to look forward to and make the medicine go down a bit easier. I want him to know I haven’t forgotten about him.” Linda said.

“I'll let him know. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Frank said goodnight and hung up, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before going back to collect his youngest from his mom and take him upstairs.

Jamie was sleeping on the couch his head on his mom’s lap. Frank smiled at the sight, standing in the doorway to watch them. He wasn't sure whether to wake his son up or wait until tomorrow to discipline him now; he hadn't been counting on Jamie falling asleep while he was on the phone.

“He tried so hard to stay awake and wait for you.” Mary told Frank when she spotted him.

“Sorry, I had to phone Linda quickly. What do I do now, sweetheart? Do I wake him up and get it over with or let him sleep and then deal with it tomorrow?”

“Oh Frank, if you leave it till tomorrow you’ll either have to rush not to be late to work and won’t be able to hold him after and you know he needs that or it will have to wait till you get home and he will be sick with anxiety all day knowing he has a spanking coming and that isn’t fair either. It’s punishment not torture. You have to wake him unfortunately.”

Frank sighed heavily. He knew she was right but he'd been hoping she'd give him a different answer. He made his way over and squatted down beside the couch, stroking Jamie’s blonde locks as he woke him gently. “Jamie? Wake up, baby boy…”

“Daddy?” Jamie’s eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

“Hey, son. Let's get you up to bed…” Frank soothed, reaching under Jamie to ease him into his arms and drawing his son’s head down onto his shoulder to rest.

Jamie curled up against him and snuggled down sleepily. Frank rubbed his back and carried him upstairs, hoping he wouldn't fall asleep between here and his bed so he didn't have to wake him up again just to scold him.

Jamie let his eyes slide back shut as Frank carried him to his room, nestled comfortably in his arms. It was really late for the little boy even if it was a Friday night.

Frank carried him upstairs to the bathroom, coaxing him to clean his teeth before carrying him back to his room, steeling himself for the and conversation to come.

Jamie was drooping. He let out a face splitting yawn that even the little hand that came up to shield his mouth could not cover.

Frank smiled. “My tired little boy, huh?” He said fondly, cuddling Jamie against him. “We need to talk before you fall asleep though, then we can read a chapter of your book and you can sleep.”

Jamie gave a sleepy whimper. He knew he was in a lot of trouble for being mean to Joe, getting in a fight with Joe and then lying to his parents about it. His bottom lip trembled and he looked pathetic with his bruised eye.

“I know you don't want to, but either we do it now or you sleep now and we talk tomorrow. I wouldn't want that hanging over my head when I have company though…”

“Company?” Jamie asked in confusion. Jamie looked so cute when he got confused, like a puppy with its head cocked to the side.

“Uh-huh… Linda’s off tomorrow and she really misses you so she's bringing a movie and Chinese and you guys are going to spend the afternoon having fun. Sound good?” Frank explained, smiling at Jamie’s expression as his words settled in.

Jamie gave a wide smile. “Linda’s coming to see me?” He asked excitedly, sleepiness vanishing from his face. Linda was one of his favorite people and he had really missed her. He was relieved she missed him too, he thought it was just him and the others didn’t are if they saw him or not. She never talked down to him and always talked to him like he was a person not just some stupid kid. Even Erin didn’t manage that sometimes.

Frank chuckled at his enthusiasm. “She is. She was gonna surprise you but she figured this would give you something nice to look forward to…”

Jamie lost his smile after a moment remembering what he had coming. “Am I in big trouble?” He asked.

“What do you think, son?” Frank asked patiently, giving Jamie time to reason out an answer.

Jamie frowned and bit his bottom lip squirming unhappily. “I think… I think I’m in big trouble.” He sighed sadly.

“I think you're a very clever young man. Why don't you start by telling me why you're in big trouble, hmm?”

Jamie gave him sad eyes. “Because I was mean to Joe and teased him and called him stupid and we had a physical fight and then we lied about it.” He knew these were each pretty major infractions on their own, but all put together meant big, big trouble.

“Right. What do you think I should do about that? That's a pretty big list of mistakes tonight, son.”

Jamie bowed his head and whimpered. “You’re not going to use your belt, are you daddy?” he asked tearfully, fear written all over how he was holding himself. He had never gotten the belt before, but he wasn’t that little anymore and he wasn’t sure where the magic age was that his father deemed his belt appropriate, but if there ever was a time he had earned it, it would be tonight. He knew both of his brothers got his dad’s belt often enough.

Frank thought about it for a moment, eventually sighing and giving a small nod. “I’m afraid so, Jamie. You really messed up tonight. Your brothers will get it and you chose to join in with the big kids so you'll have to face the punishment of the big kids.” 

Jamie whimpered softly. “You never gave me the belt before… I-I’m scared.” The little boy admitted to his father.

“I know, champ. I've never needed to use it on you before because you aren't usually the one getting into this kind of trouble. It'll hurt but it’ll be over quick and then you can have all the hugs you need.” Frank assured, running a hand through Jamie’s hair.

Jamie nodded trying to be brave. “Okay…” He said softly.

“Good boy. I'm very proud of you son. I wasn't as brave the first time Pops did this to me. I love you, Jamison.” Frank told him sincerely before giving him one last squeeze and turning him over his knee.

“Love you too… I’m really sorry.” Jamie wiggled as he was upended over his father’s knee. He couldn’t help that he was trembling a bit.

Frank could feel him trembling nervously and took a few moments to reach under his pyjama top and rub his back until he calmed down over his lap. “It's just me, son. You're alright.”

Jamie took in a deep breath, “Spankings hurt Dad…” He told him seriously as if the man didn’t know.

“I know they do…” Frank assured him solemnly. “I was in your position plenty when I was your age. They suck pretty bad, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed with a little wiggle. “I been getting a lotta spankings lately.” He said sadly.

“Yes you have. I don't know about you, but I'm really hoping that after tonight the only reason you'll be near my lap is for hugs for a long, long time…” Frank said quietly, patting Jamie’s back.

“Me too.” Jamie agreed.

“That's my boy,” Frank praised proudly. “We’ll work on it together. You're not alone, Jamie.” He promised as an afterthought, thinking once again on his son’s recently voiced fears.

“Thank you. I don’t want to be alone.” Jamie said with a sniffle. He had been alone a lot lately. Everyone was so busy.

“You won't be, son. I promise. We’ll sit down tomorrow and come up with some idea to help you keep out of trouble, maybe some kind of warning system for when you're just being silly or when you're pushing your luck. It might help us both just now until things get back on an even keel.”

“Okay.” Jamie agreed readily.

“Alright. Ready?” Frank waited for an answer before starting to spank firmly.

Jamie yelped and whimpered. Frank’s hand was so large and his bottom was small; his hand covered much of his backside in one swipe.

Frank had to force himself to keep landing firm spanks to his son’s squirming backside. He didn't want to drag this out any longer than necessary. Jamie didn't know it but he only planned on landing a couple of cursory stripes with his belt at the end, knowing that the act of using his belt would put an end to his youngest’s hellish behaviour over the past weeks.

Jamie kicked his legs and squirmed. “O-Owwwwww!!!” His bottom was still sore from the earlier spanking from Danny not to mention the three others from his dad and Pops that he had not healed from yet. That stupid slapper!! It had left him so sore and Pops had made it so he couldn’t sit for days.

Frank bit back a sigh and tightened his hold around Jamie’s waist and reached into the elastic of his waist band sliding down his pajama bottoms and boxer briefs, he frowned at the deep color of the bottom already. The poor boy really had been getting spanked an awful lot lately and Frank couldn’t help but feel he was at least partly to blame for all that mess.

Jamie tossed his hand back and gave a soft cry. “No! Not bare!” He begged. Grampa had bared him for the slapper a few days earlier and that had hurt like hell and he was sure the belt would hurt more than that even!

Frank swatted the little hand away. “Aht aht aht. No covering and yes I am afraid so. I let you keep your underpants the first time I spanked you this week and even the second time, though I shouldn’t have. Lying definitely gets you a bared bottom though.” Frank told him bringing his hand down hard on the now bare and sore target.

Jamie yipped making a sound resembling that of a kicked puppy as tears filled his eyes and he sniffled in an attempt to hold them back.

Frank set up a brisk pace, targeting most of the smacks at his son’s pink sit spots to make sure he'd remember this every time he sat down the following day. 

Jamie kicked his legs and the tears started to slide down his cheeks “OWWW Daddy!!! OWWWW!” 

“Shh, you're doing well. Tell me what you're going to do differently if a situation like this happens again.”

Jamie wiggled his backside around in pain. “I-I won’t tease Joey!!” 

“I hope not. What else?” Frank prompted, moving his focus to the centre of Jamie’s backside.

“No m-more lying!” He cried as he got all squirmy over Frank’s lap.

“Definitely no more lying. It's the lies that put the nail in the coffin for you getting your first taste of my belt. You don't lie to me, even if your brothers try and bribe you. I can't trust you if you lie to me, son.” Frank scolded firmly.

“I’m s-sorry daddy!!!! Please don’t stop trusting me! I’m sorry! I w-won’t ever l-lie again!” Jamie wailed in dismay. He was a very smart little boy but as most children he didn’t often think about all the consequences of his actions and the thought that he had lost his father’s trust was a heartbreaking one.

“I still trust you, son. But the lies need to stop because otherwise I won’t be able to trust you. You remember the story about the boy who cried wolf?” Frank asked the crying pre-teen.

Jamie hiccuped and nodded. “Uh-huh.

“I want you to remember that story next time you think about lying to me. Trust is earned Jamison, and it's hard to earn back if you lose it being dishonest. You want to be a boy that people trust and respect, don't you? When you're an adult you need to be honest or it affects your work and everything else. I'm very disappointed that your brothers led you astray, they should know better. Now, what's the other thing you need to try and avoid in future?” Frank questioned when he was satisfied his message about lying had gotten through.

Jamie sobbed miserably. “N-Not to punch.” He got out around his tears.

“Well done. I don't want to hear of you _ever_ hitting people in anger, young man. Using your fists to solve conflict isn't big or brave or clever. There are better ways to resolve conflicts that don't leave people bleeding and hurt.”

“Joe started it!” Jamie protested.

“And I will be having a long conversation with Joseph about that. You played a part too though. Did Joe force you to punch him or nip him? Did he force you to draw blood?”

“N-No…” Jamie whined.

“Then Joseph starting it is no excuse. I won't have my children fighting under my roof. Next time, avoid getting him so wound up that he tackles you.” Frank told him sternly, landing a few hearty slaps to the very tops of his thighs where it would sting most.

Jamie squealed and yelped as his thighs were swatted. He kicked his legs hard “Owwww don’t!!!”

“Excuse me?” Frank asked incredulously, eyebrows shooting towards his hairline. “Are you in a position to tell me what to do right now?”

“That really hurts. I don’t want you to do it. I don’t like it!” Jamie complained. He didn’t like having his thighs slapped at all.

“Well, you know what I don't like? When my son doesn't behave himself, lies to me and hurts his big brother. I suggest you settle down or you'll be a lot more sore than this before I finish up.” They both knew that Frank had still to take his belt off but the elder Reagan was hoping the threat would curb Jamie’s attitude before he started mouthing off properly.

Jamie gave a little sob and dangled his head down. “Daaaaaaaddddddddddddddd!”

Frank sighed, recognising the plea for what it was. He slowed his pace a little and lightened his swats so Jamie could get his breath back before Frank finished up.

Jamie was constantly yelping now because he was so sore and his bottom was really, really hurting with each new spank. He was sobbing hard tears coursing down his cheeks. “D-Daddyyyyy p-please!!!” He begged.

“Shh, you're alright. Nearly finished, buddy. Be brave a little longer.” Frank murmured, keeping ahold of Jamie and using the hand that had been spanking to unbuckle his belt and slide it out its loops. He wasn't sure who felt more upset at the prospect of this happening. He'd really hoped Jamie would be the kid who wouldn't earn his belt.

Jamie renewed his wiggling effort. “No, no please!” He begged desperately, obviously scared of what was going to happen next.

“Shh, settle down. If you're a good boy, I'll only give you five. Then it's all over and you get a clean slate.” Frank soothed, placing his belt on the bed and rubbing Jamie’s back. “You need a hug before we finish up?” 

Jamie took in deep gasping breaths trying to calm down a little. He nodded at the offer of a hug. He really really needed a hug from his daddy just then. “P-Please…”

“Alright then, c’mere…” Jamie scrambled up into his lap and Frank held on tight, rubbing his back and letting him cry against his chest. 

Jamie wiggled on his sore backside and clung to Frank tightly and sobbed into his chest. Frank shushed him and waited out his tears, knowing that his presence was as soothing as any words of his would be right now. It felt good to have his youngest snug in his arms, his small arms wrapped ‘round Frank’s neck and his head resting against Frank’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Jamie sniffled rubbing his face against his father’s shirt.

“I know, son. After this you get a clean slate, and tomorrow’s going to be a better day. Right?” Frank said softly, rubbing a gentle hand against the back of Jamie’s head in the way he'd done when his son was still a toddler upset about something or other.

Jamie nodded. “I’ll be good, please don’t use your belt, Dad, please...”

“Sorry, son, no dice. I need to keep my word otherwise you can trust me either. Besides, if I don't use it, I think you're going to keep feeling guilty, especially if your brother’s get more than just my hand.” Frank told him gently.

Jamie whimpered unhappily “But Dad, I’m scared…It’s really gonna hurt… and...and... I’m already so sore. I can still feel Grampa’s slapper!!”

“I know, son. That slapper stings like hell.”,” Frank admitted honestly. “But you've made some poor choices this week and actions have consequences. You want a tip, from my experience?”

Jamie nodded “I’ll take all the help I can get.”

“Get it over with quickly. Trust me, the cuddles are a lot better when you've not got half a spanking hanging over you… it also helps not to make Pops mad, he has even more experience than I do…”

Jamie pouted. “I didn’t exactly do that on purpose. He spanks way harder!” 

“Well, now you know what to expect from him if you do something so naughty in the future. You know you're not allowed to go to that park without one of your siblings or me, mom or Pops. _Especially_ not without asking us. You scared him.” Frank explained simply. Pops had been shaken when he phoned Frank afterwards to tell him what had happened. 

“I’m not ever gonna do that again.” Jamie promised. Pops had been so so mad at him when he found him at the park after some searching. He had swatted the little boy all the way home. Jamie had been so embarrassed as he had been with some friends and had mouthed off a bit which only made Pops smack harder and lead him towards the house. It had been awful.

Frank caught his eye with raised eyebrows. “I’ll hold you to that. Pops told me that night that if you did he’d spank you when he found you and again before bed, whether I punished you or not…”

Jamie gasped and looked at his dad wide eyed. “Oh no!” He shook his head frantically.

“Mhm… I wouldn’t test him on that, it’s not worth it… You ready to get it over with? Then you can get hugs as long as you want to.”

Jamie sighed. “Do we really have to?” He asked in a small voice.

“‘Fraid so, kiddo. Come on, I’ll make it fast…” Frank promised solemnly. 

“Daddy please….” Jamie looked at him with wide sad blue eyes. He looked pathetic.

“Jamison Reagan, stop stalling. You’re not going to get out of this. Time’s up, actions have consequences and it’s time to face ‘em.” Frank turned Jamie back over his knee before the child could protest of try to worm his way out of it any longer, and picked up his belt, folding it in half. 

“No no no!!! Don’t!!” He tossed his hand back to cover his bottom. 

Frank sighed and reached down to catch his hand and hold it against the small of his son’s back. He brought the first stripe down on the centre of his Jamie’s backside, careful to measure the strength behind it so he didn’t hurt Jamie beyond the shock of the action.

Jamie was shocked at first at the band of pain and then let out a squeal of pain and a panicked sob. “NO Dad! NOOOO! That hurts too bad!!” Jamie got very squirmy over his lap.

Frank managed to hold him on his lap and landed the next two just below one another below the first. He finished with two to Jamie’s sit spots, then dropped the belt on the floor and slid his son’s pyjamas back into place before lifting him up to cradle against his chest.

Jamie howled as if his father was murdering him and broke down in sobs as he was quickly fixed and righted in his dad’s lap. “OW OW OW!!”

“Shh, I know it hurts. I know. My brave boy, you did good. Now it’s just a clean slate and lots of hugs. I love you Jamison, and I’m very proud of you.” Frank kissed the top of his son’s blonde locks fondly.

Jamie clung to him. “I never ever want your belt again,” He told him all sniffly and unhappy. “I’m very sore dad…”

“I’d very much like to not have to use my belt on you again, son. I hated that too. But I think this’ll be a good reminder for you to start being my good boy again. Won’t it?”

Jamie nodded. “You’re never gonna have to spank me again.” He swore.

Frank smiled fondly down at his son, who was looking up at him earnestly, knowing fine well that Jamie wouldn’t manage to never earn a spanking again but appreciating the promise for what it was. “I hope not. But it’s okay that you make mistakes sometimes, you’re still a kid and you’re still learning, and I’ll be here to pick you back up when you fall.” 

Jamie snuggled into Frank and nodded his head giving out a huge yawn and crumpling against his father’s chest in exhaustion. Frank wrapped his arms around him more tightly, rocking slightly from side to side to help Jamie settle into the welcome net of sleep beckoning him. The poor boy was exhausted.

Jamie sighed softly and nuzzled his head under his dad’s chin his eyes slipping shut even though he wanted to stay awake and snuggle with his daddy. He forced his eyes open and stifled another yawn.

Frank chuckled to himself, moving his hand slightly so he could card his right hand through Jamie’s hair. “Close your eyes, son. I’ve got you.” Frank said patiently. He had a feeling Jamie was going to fight tooth and nail until he finally dropped off to sleep, but really hoped he could get him to sleep before he got himself over-exhausted and wound up.

Jamie gave a little squirm, his eyes sliding closed and then popping open again. He had been tired to begin with, but that spanking had taken just everything he had left right out of him. 

Frank stood, cuddling Jamie close and starting to walk around the bedroom, hoping the movement would sooth him to sleep.

Jamie wrapped himself around his father and clung on tight his head laying against his shoulder, heavy and sleepy. Frank hummed to himself and kept walking until he eventually felt Jamie go boneless against him and heard his breathing even out.

Jamie clung to Frank even in his sleep. Frank let him, continuing to rock him until Jamie’s hold loosened as deep sleep claimed him. He carefully laid his boy down on his tummy and tucked him in with a kiss to his forehead.

Jamie gave a soft whimper but a gentle patting on his back for a few moments settled him right back down and he snuggled up under his blanket breathing deeply.

Frank stayed to watch over him for a couple of moments then reclaimed his belt from its place on the floor by the bed and quietly slipped out, sliding it back into his trousers while making his way down the hallway to Joe’s room to deal with him next.

Joe was sitting at his desk reading through his math textbook and looking like he was lost in concentration.

Frank knocked lightly on the doorframe before stepping inside. “Hey son,” he greeted with a smile. “How are you getting on there?”

Joe sighed and frowned. “I don’t understand this stuff at all Dad.” He said in frustration. 

“Geometry’s a little tricky to get your head around. I'm off on Sunday, how about we work on it together? I may have been a bit premature grounding you until your grades improve, given that I didn't ask you your side of the story son, so I'm sorry for that.” Frank said, moving closer to Joe’s desk to place a hand on his son’s shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze.

Joe shrugged it off “S’ok Dad, you been really busy and Jamie needs your attention right now.”

“Hey. Look at me,” frank ordered firmly, frowning. “You are every bit as important as Jamie and just as worthy of my time so don't sell yourself short. We’re going to work on this together this weekend. Jamie has Linda coming over tomorrow afternoon, I'm pulling an early shift so I'll be done early afternoon. We can work on it then if you like, that way you won't have to fret about Jamie needing my attention.”

Joe nodded and smiled. “Thanks Dad, that would be really good.”

“Alright then. Time to close the books for the night now. We need to have a talk before bed anyway, don't we?”

Joe sighed and frowned looking up at his father. “Yes sir, I guess so.” He closed his books and got up from his desk to walk over to his bed. Frank smiled proudly at how responsible Joey was being and followed his son over to Joey’s bed, taking a seat.

“What’s-What’s my punishment?” Joe asked very plainly nervous.

“I don't think I need to tell you you've earned a spanking. Hitting your brother like that and then lying to my face? That's pretty big son.” Frank answered solemnly.

Joe blushed and looked down and his hands. “Yes sir…”

“Because you were the instigator of the lies and, technically, the fight, I'm going to give you a round with my belt. Now before you start arguing me tooth and nail, Jamie just got his first taste of the belt so he's not getting off lightly just because he's the baby. You and Daniel have a responsibility to set an example for you brother to follow and I'm disappointed that you lashed out the way you did and encouraged him to lie.”

Joe whimpered and squirmed in the spot his was standing next to his father then he looked at him wide eyed.”You whooped Jamie?” He asked in disbelief. 

“I did. He got in trouble alongside you, and he’s been pushing all week. I needed to be consistent and if he can play with the big boys then maybe he needs a taste of how the big boys are dealt with.”

Joe frowned at his father, his hands going back instinctively to protect his backside, if even Jamie got the belt there was no hope for him and he wasn’t so sure he was so happy to hear that Jamie had, had to face the belt. Sure he had been a little pain in the ass for weeks, but he was still just a kid… He narrowed his eyes at his father and gave him a look.

Frank raised his eyebrows, unphased. “You got something you want to say to me, son?” He asked patiently. If Joe didn’t get whatever was going through his head out of his system then they’d be in for a long night.

Joe gave an angry huff at his old man. “You didn’t have to go and do that. He is just a kid!”

“Mmhm, my kid. A kid who’s been very badly behaved the past few weeks and who needed to understand he can’t continue to behave that way. I wasn’t harsh, but I don’t think he’ll be such a brat again in a hurry.”

Joe glared at his father unhappily, “Still it’s the belt, he is only little he didn’t need it!”

“Joseph, I’ve been a father longer than you’ve been alive. I know you don’t like this news but you shouldn’t have convinced him to lie to me. You and Daniel helped to instigate it happening, otherwise he’d likely have only gotten a few with your mom’s hairbrush,” the elder Reagan informed him honestly.

Joe’s face fell and tears filled his eyes. He really was a sensitive soul and he loved his brothers and now not only was Danny gonna get it for agreeing to lie to their parents, but he had gotten his baby brother the belt. He felt so guilty. “So it’s my fault he got the belt?” He asked heartbrokenly. Dropping his hands at his sides.

“No, “ Frank countered, reaching out to squeeze Joe’s hand. “Jamie makes his own decisions, son. He earned his punishment, just like you earned yours.”

Joe shook his head. “No it was my fault. After Danny spanked us I convinced them to lie so you wouldn’t too. It was my idea, my fault.”

“It’s true that you played a big role in the lies and I’m going to see to that, but you didn’t force either of them to follow through on your hairbrained plan.”

Joe shook his head. “It is all my fault he had to face the belt. He must have been scared!” A tear slipped down Joe’s cheek.

Frank sighed, opening his arms out to his son. “Hey, come here. Shh. He’s okay, he’s fast asleep. He didn’t like it and it was a bit scary but he was very brave and we got it over with quick. Would you feel better if we checked in on him so you can see for yourself he’s okay, hmm?” 

Joe fell into Frank’s open arms and leaned into his chest nodding when he suggested that they go check on Jamie, he would feel better if he could see for himself that his baby brother was okay.

“Alright then, come on. Just make sure you don’t wake him up, okay? He’s exhausted.” Frank gave his son one more squeeze then stood up, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder and guiding him through to Jamie’s room to check Jamie was okay.

Joe peered in at his brother who was just a little lump under his blanket, sleeping peacefully. Joe gave a sigh and nodded at his father that things were alright. Frank squeezed his shoulder again and closed the door quietly, then walked Joe back to his room. 

He let go of Joe, sat down on the bed and pointed to the spot in front of him. “Alright, son. Your turn. Why are you about to be spanked?”

Joe whimpered and squirmed nibbling his bottom lip nervously. He hated being spanked. Of all four of them Joe always took it the worst. “Because I fought with Jamie and… and… got both my brothers in trouble convincing them to lie to you and Mom.”

“Exactly. I don’t think I need to say anything else here. You know what you did wrong and why it was wrong. I expect better from you because I know you are better. I want you to think about that for the next few minutes and to have a think about what you do differently if a situation like this happens again.” Frank said before reaching out and pulling his boy down over sturdy thighs. 

Joe whimpered and wiggled as he felt his dad taking down his pajama pants and boxers… so he wasn’t even getting a warm up… more tears filled his eyes and his face blushed with embarrassment. He felt too old to be bare bottom over his father’s lap.

Frank could practically feel Joe cringe below him and gave his backside a little pat. “As you keep pointing out, you were the instigator in most of this. I think you need a little extra incentive to follow the rules your mom and I and Pop set for you.” He told his son, bring his hand down in a sharp spank on the boy’s right cheek.

Joe yelped loudly from the very first swat. He was no good at taking a spanking. Never had been. His dad had a really large, hard hand and it really hurt especially on a bare bottom. As a tiny boy Joe would start sobbing just at the mention that he had a spanking coming let alone when he actually got it. He became a wailing squealing sobbing mess from the first time his dad’s hand fell. He was better now than that, but still the most sensitive of the Reagan children. Even Jamie took his spankings better than Joe. It was embarrassing to the middle boy, but he couldn’t help it.

Frank knew how hard his middle boy took being spanked and tailored the discipline he meted out to a level that he knew wouldn’t overwhelm his son too much. He didn’t want to traumatise his kids. This was meant to teach, not hurt irrevocably. Still, Joe had messed up quite substantially tonight and Frank knew he needed to make this lesson stick or his son would continue to feel guilty about getting his brother’s into trouble, especially if he could see Jamie’s black eye everyday for the next week. 

Joe sniffled. Tears already flooding his eyes and he smacked at his face to get them to go away. He hated that he was such a wuss about this stuff. He just was not good with disappointing his parents and earning such measures and he really was not all that good at taking pain either.

Frank spanked soundly with his hand until Joe’s bottom was a dark pink all over and his son was squirming around on his lap and crying quietly before pausing to rest his hand on his son’s bottom a moment. “Have you thought about my question Joseph?”

“OWWWWWW! Yes, dad!” Joe whimpered kicking his legs a little because his bottom really, really stung badly.

“Good. What are you going to do next time if something like this arises again?” Frank asked, landing another firm spank.

Joe yelped and cried. “I-I will go to whoever is in charge and t-tell them?” He tried, unsure if that was the answer his father was looking for.

“Good boy. If Jamie’s getting on your nerves and winding you up, then you come tell one of us. That way, Jamie ends up in trouble and not you. What about hitting him, hmm?”

“I’m s-sorry, Dad!” Joe cried kicking his legs and wiggling over his lap.

“I know, son. You’re doing well. We’re halfway. After this you get a fresh start.” Frank promised, moving to target his sit spots.

“OOWWW DAADDDD!” Joe whined.

Frank landed another dozen hearty slaps before moving back to the centre of Joe’s backside to land a final round before stopping to let Joe catch his breath before his father used his belt to finish up.

Joe was sobbing by this point and his dad hadn’t even gotten to the worst part. Joe hated getting the belt! It hurt so bad!

Frank sighed softly, rubbing his back for a minute before sliding his belt out through its loops and doubling it over, the buckle held safely in his hand. “Ten with my belt, then we’re done. Be brave a little longer.”

Joe whimpered and nodded. “Y-Yes sir.” He hiccuped miserably. Ten was in the higher level of the amount his dad had ever given him and he didn’t usually get a hand spanking and that many lashes, but he knew Danny always got way more. He didn’t want to be a baby.

Frank tightened his hold and lined the belt up before bringing it down on the crest of his son’s backside. He landed the next right below the first, continuing down the meatiest part of Joe’s bottom for the first four. Next he focused two across his upper thighs and finished up with two on his sit spots. Once all ten had been dished out quickly, Frank laid his belt down on the bed and rubbed his son’s back in soothing circles.

Joe howled and sobbed his heart out as he was belted, his legs kicking wildly as he tried to wiggle away from the lashes. He cried loudly, he knew that he was loud enough that even his mom could probably hear him all the way downstairs.

Frank shushed him and gently drew his boxers and pyjamas back over his burning bottom, then drew him up and into his arms to cry out his upset and guilt.  
“Oooowwwwww.” Joe sobbed and clung to his father. “I-I’m really s-sorry!” He gripped at his father’s shirt and burrowed into his chest.

“I know, son. I know. Shh, all forgiven now. Come on now, no more tears. You’re okay. I’m not upset anymore. I’m so proud of the young man you’re becoming Joseph, even when you occasionally make a bit of a mess of things. I love you, son.”

“I love you too Dad… please don’t spank Danny… he was just taking care of Jamie and I and we gave him a real hard time. He doesn’t deserve to be spanked.” Joe pleaded for his older brother.

“Danny knows from experience how much I dislike being lied to, son. He knew what he was getting himself into when he signed up to join in on this plot. You don’t need to fret, son, I’ll fix it.” Frank assured the teen with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at Joe’s concern for his brothers.

“Dad please, I begged him and we really did give him a hard time tonight Jamie and I deserved to get toasted, but Danny doesn’t.” Joe begged.

“You think Danny’ll feel that way if both his little brothers get whooped and he doesn’t? You know how protective he is of you both.”

Joe sighed.”I don’t know Dad, it just doesn’t seem fair.”

“Danny knew what he was doing when he agreed to lie for you, son. I imagine he told you your plan wouldn't work but then decided to do it anyway? It's not the first time he's known a plan’s doomed for failure and still done it.”

Joe frowned and nodded. “He told me it was a bad idea, but I begged him.”

“Danny is one of the most stubborn people I know, Joseph. If he didn't want to do it, your begging wouldn't have convinced him. Now, stop worrying about your brother, okay? I'll worry about him. You need to worry about getting a good sleep before we work on your Math tomorrow.”

Joe nibbled his bottom lip and nodded a little. “Fine.”

“Excuse me?” Frank asked, leaning Joe back a little further so he could catch his eye. “Why do I get the feeling you need to go back over?”

Joe gasped and looked wide eyed, shaking his head frantically. “No!!! No!!!”

“Then you need to settle down and trust me to do what's best here. You trust me?”

Joe sulked at Frank. “I already said fine!” He grouched. He wasn’t happy with his dad’s choice and he wasn’t going to pretend that he was.

“Joseph Reagan, that's enough. You're clearly tired and it's making you grumpy so I think it is past time you were in bed,” Frank decided, trying not to sigh. “Did you clean your teeth?”

Joe slid out of his lap and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah.” He bit out.

Frank nodded, standing up. “Into bed then,” he ordered, holding the covers back until Joe had crawled in on his stomach. He patted his son’s back a moment. “Straight to sleep now.” 

He knew his son wouldn't be able to sleep until they made up but Joe was clearly in no mood to speak to him calmly and he knew from experience that giving him time to calm down by himself worked most effectively. He'd go and deal with Danny and then come back and make up with Joe. He leaned down to give the back of Joe’s head a kiss before stepping back. “I love you, son.”

Joe just huffed in response to that and hid his face in his pillow.

Frank sighed, gave his one last pat, and quietly picked up his belt before leaving the room. He felt awful leaving his son so wound up and knowing he still had Danny to deal with, but he knew nothing he said would calm Joe down in this mood.

Frank left his middle boy’s room and made his way to his oldest’s room down the hall. He sighed, it was never easy when so many of his kids were in trouble at once. It was exhausting to deal with so many naughty boys.

He knocked on Danny’s door before stepping inside, wishing he didn't have to do this. It was never easy to be the bad guy. He gave his son a tired smile as he made his way into the room, not even bothering to put his belt back on.

Danny eyed the belt in his dad’s hand warily. “Gonna be a rough one?” He asked already knowing the answer.

“Not that rough, not compared to some of them.” Frank told him honestly. “I'll warm you up with my hand, then twelve with my belt. You've had worse.”

Danny sucked in a breath, but nodded. It was gonna suck, that was for sure, but yeah. He had had worse.

“Thank you,” Frank said quietly, smiling knowingly at his son’s bewildered expression. “For not arguing. Your brother’s not talking to me right now because he doesn't think I should spank you.”

“Heh.” Danny shrugged. Not much to be done about that he supposed. He wasn’t happy about getting a spanking, but he couldn’t deny that he deserved it.

“Alright, let's get it over with quick. Lose your pants and bend over the bed.” Frank said, reaching out to grab Danny’s pillows and drop them at the end of the bed. He knew Danny really hated being over his knee, and wanted to acknowledge his son’s willing co-operation for the maturity it showed.

“Right.” Danny frowned, but nodded. He undid his jeans and slid them off. His feet were bare already so the jeans came right off. He blushed hotly as he stood there in just a t-shirt and briefs. He walked over to the bed and with a deep breath bent over the pillows.

“Good man. You can keep your underwear for the warm up but they come down when I use my belt. If you keep behaving, this will be quick.”

Danny groaned, the belt on the bare hurt so bad… “Yes sir.” He said.

“Good man. Why are we here, son?”

“I lied to you with the kids.” Danny sighed unhappily.

“Right. I need to be able to trust you when I leave the boys with you. When you're in charge you're not their partner in crime anymore, you're the responsible adult. I expect better from you than this.”

 

“I’m sorry sir.” Danny said filled with shame.

“I hope so. If not, you will be soon. Keep your hands out the way and stay in position as best you can. And don't start cursing at me because I'm already tempted to give you boys a taste of some vinegar.” Frank warned, resting one hand on Danny’s back and starting to spank with the other.

Danny gasped and bit his bottom lip hiding his face against one of his arms. His father had the hardest hand in the entire world.

Frank was a man who prided himself on giving anything he attempted his full effort and this was no different. He set up a fast pace that he knew would break down his son’s resistance quickly, covering every inch of his squirming backside thoroughly until he was satisfied Danny would be feeling it until he fell asleep tonight.

Danny whimpered and his bottom half squirmed around trying to get away from the source of pain. “Owwwwww.” He groaned grabbing at the blankets with his hands as his bottom was set on fire.

“Hold still, son. Tell me what you need to do differently in the future to avoid us ending up here again,” Frank requested sternly.

“NNNGGGGGGG…” He tried to stop moving around so much, but it hurt, he could feel the heat building beneath his briefs. “Not lie!”

“Right. And should you have called me before you spanked your brothers? Is that our agreement?”

“Yes! I’m sorry!” Danny yelped. He had gotten so caught up in his brothers’ bullshit he forgot he had to call when he was planning on spanking one of them.

“Mmhm. I'm giving you a lot of trust when I give you that right with your brothers, the least you could do is keep me in the loop when something happens. Next time, you call me. Or at the very least, you leave a message of some kind. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” Danny nodded his eyes screwed tight shut. His bottom was burning!

“I’ll hold you to that, son. Alright. Take a few deep breaths for me, that's it. Twelve with my belt and we’re finished.” Frank reassured his eldest gently.

Danny made a soft unhappy sound at that and froze up as he felt his father’s fingers at the waistband of his briefs yanking them down his hips to his knees. He took in a few deep breaths, but they didn’t help.

Frank could see how unsettled Danny was and decided the best thing for both of them was to get it over with fast. He picked his belt up from where he’d discarded it on the bed earlier and double it over in his right hand, using the other to strengthen his hold a little to keep Danny in place for the next few minutes.

Danny squirmed a little and took in another deep breath looking over his shoulder at his father with pleading brown eyes.

“The sooner we get this started, the sooner it’s over and done with. You’re doing well, keep it up.” With that, Frank brought the belt down on his son’s backside with a loud thwack. He didn’t use anything near his full strength but knew he was using a little more force than he had with the younger Reagan sons.

Danny gasped and whimpered at the awful band of pain that bloomed on his bare bottom. He nodded his head at his father and took a deep breath trying to keep still. Frank laid down the belt methodically, landing each stripe below the first for the first six. He had to increased his hold a bit for the two he landed to Danny’s thighs and the final four against his already dusky pink sit spots.

Danny cried out and broke out into tears as the belt danced over his aching bottom “OOOWWWWW! Dad! I’m sorry!!”

“I know son. All done. I forgive you. Come on up when you’re ready…” Frank spoke quietly, returning his belt to his slacks before running a reassuring hand across Danny’s shoulders, waiting patiently while his son got a hold on his tears.

Danny sniffled and stood pulling up his underwear and whimpering as it touched his inflamed skin. He kept his head bowed as he stood before his father.

Frank watched him for a minute before reaching out and pulling Danny in against his chest, wrapping strong arms around him.

Danny leaned against his father’s strong chest and clung to his shirt closing his eyes and sniffling. 

“I don't like having to do that to you, Danny. To any of you in fact,” Frank told him gently, resting his chin on the top of his son’s head. “I want the best for you boys because I know how great you are and I know you can achieve anything. I'm so proud of the man you've become and I know you're going to do well in that police test and you'll fly through the academy. You're doing so well here, you just need a little nudge back on track sometimes.”

Danny nodded, holding on to his father tightly shivering a little at the pain in his bottom. “I’m sorry.” he croaked.

“Shh, all done now. No more dwelling on it now. Now it's forgiven and we move on. Right?” Frank reminded, kissing the top of Danny’s forehead.

Danny nodded and nuzzled his head under his father’s chin. He gave a small sigh and then a yawn. It was late and he was tired.

“I think it's time we got you into bed, huh? It’s been a long night…” Frank smiled as Danny relaxed against him. “Did you clean your teeth yet?”

“Yes.” Danny answered and nuzzled in closer to his father seeking the comfort the man had to offer.

Frank let him burrow closer, rubbing at the back of his head in slow circles. “Once you put your sleep clothes on, we can lie down for a bit and you can have all the hugs you need son…”

Danny blushed a little at this needing to be cuddled by his father at his age. He hid his face in his dad’s chest.

Frank glanced down at his son’s head, smiling knowingly. “There's no shame in accepting comfort, Danny. Hell, I don't know anyone who's ever not needed a hug after being busted good by their old man. You're allowed to need comfort, just like your brothers are. Get changed quick, then we’ll figure something out.”

Danny nodded and pushed away from Frank and went to go get changed into some night clothes that he had left at the house. He quickly undressed and redressed.

Frank made his way over to sit on the bed while he waited for Danny. He had a feeling his son would fight sleep like his brothers had but he didn't mind waiting him out. It had been a while since they’d had to do this after all.

Danny crawled into the bed and under the blankets, settling on his stomach his head turned towards his father.

Frank opened his arms to his son, letting Danny shimmy closer so his head was resting on his dad’s chest, Frank’s arms wrapped around him loosely. “You know,” the elder Reagan said after a few minutes, a smile in his voice. “Doesn't matter how big you get, you're always going to be my kid. Always my little sheriff,” he murmured, referring back to his old nickname for Danny.

Danny snuggled in closer to his father at the use of the old familiar nickname. Frank ran his hand through Danny’s hair, enjoying the chance to give him a hug without his boy pulling away. Now that Danny was an adult, Frank didn't get many chances to offer him comfort like this without Danny pulling away in order to keep his macho image, so moments like this were particularly precious to the cop. 

Danny yawned a jaw splitting yawn, his eyelids getting heavy. Frank felt Danny relax bonelessly against him and continued to rub his back while fixing his blankets with his free hand. Usually Danny was the most stubborn about going to sleep but Frank wasn't complaining; he was relieved that Danny was practically fast asleep already:

Danny gave a soft sigh fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Close ‘em, son. It's okay. I'll be nearby when you wake up. Just breathe nice and slow, that's it. I've got you Sheriff…”

Danny wiggled a little bit yawning again, his eyes slipping closed despite his best effort. Frank kept rubbing his back as Danny slipped into the depths of deep sleep. Danny’s body melted into the bed of his youth as he fell asleep.

Frank carefully slid out from under him and tucked the duvet around him then quietly left the bedroom to go back to his middle son’s room to see if he was any calmer. He'd barely closed Danny’s bedroom door when he heard footsteps and turned just in time for to Joe throw himself at Frank, catching Frank off guard. He managed to catch the teen and hugged him close to his chest.

Joe sniffled and clung to Frank, it was apparent that the boy had been crying.

“Hey, shh… it's alright, I've got you. You ready to let me comfort you now, huh? My silly boy…” Frank kissed the top of his head and swayed from side to side, letting Joe hold on tight.

Joe nodded clinging to him as strongly as he could. “I’m sorry!”

“I know, Joey. I forgive you. Come on, let's get you back to your room and then I can stay as long as you want,” Frank decided, picking Joe up like he had when his son was just a young child and carrying him back to his own room. 

Joe squeaked as he was picked up in his dad’s strong arms, but he didn’t protest or fight it. He let his dad carry him back to his room.

Frank sat down on his son’s bed and sat him on his lap, drawing him close to his broad chest. “How long were you stood out there?” He asked softly when the teen seemed calmer.

“I dunno...” Joe said with a small shrug.

“Oh, son… You heard it then?” Frank asked, moving one big paw to rub at Joe’s back.

Joe nodded against his shoulder and gave a sad little sigh.

“I'm sorry about that. I didn't go hard on him though. Besides, you knew what was going to happen, and I'm pretty sure I told you to go to sleep. Hmm?”

Joe frowned and hid his face against Frank’s chest.

“Relax, you're not in trouble. But maybe this will encourage you to mind me next time? If not for your sake then for Danny, he'd be embarrassed to know you'd been listening in near the doorway.”

“I’m sorry!! I didn’t think of that! I just came looking for you…” Joe whimpered.

“I know that, Joe. But you knew where I was going, you should have waited for me in your room. It's in the past now, no need to fret. Just relax for me, okay?”

“I wanted to find you before you went to bed.” Joe started to cry. He had no way to know that his dad had planned to come and check on him before heading to bed himself, it was going on midnight.

“When have I ever left you overnight after us not making up, huh? Come on, no more tears. You've cried plenty tonight son. It's okay, I'm not upset with you.”

“It’s really late,” Joe said sniffling “I thought you might just want to go to sleep instead of dealing with me again.”

Frank shook his head, kissing the top of Joe’s head fondly. “Never, champ. Not when my baby boy’s upset. You're my priority, even when you're being a grumpy teenager…” he teased, tickling Joe until he got a smile out of the teenager. “You're pretty stressed just now, huh?”

Joe wiggled and sighed tucking his head under Frank’s chin. “Yeah.” He admitted with a frown.

“I'm sorry I've not been around more to help you out, Joe. I should've realised you were struggling.” Frank admitted, feeling bad for leaving his son feeling lost at sea the past few weeks.

Joe snuggled in against him “It’s really okay Dad. It isn’t a big deal.” He tried to brush it off like all the change that had been going on had not affected him at all, unlike Jamie.

“It is a big deal, Joseph. I've let you kids down recently and I'm going to do better from now on. I promise,” Frank insisted gently. He knew that a Frank Reagan promise was worth more than diamonds and gold for his family.

Joe smile up at him. “I know you will.” He had complete faith in his father’s word.

Frank smiled down at him, letting his pride in his middle son shine through in his blue eyes. “I'm proud of you, Joey. You're a good boy.” Frank kissed his forehead. “Now, I think it's time we got you into bed, huh? I'll stay till you're asleep, but I want you to get some rest. It's been a long night.” 

Joe nodded, no fight left in him. He was exhausted.

Frank stood with Joe, holding him steady a moment until he got his balance before turning back his blankets. “In you get,” he ordered firmly.

Joe climbed into his bed on his belly, snuggling down into his bed with a yawn. Frank waited until he was comfortable before lying down beside him and pulling the blanket up to cover his boy.

Joe snuggled in against his father with a sleepy sigh, his eyes sliding shut. Frank held him close, running a hand through his hair until he felt Joe’s body relax in sleep beside him. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and slid off the bed, tucking Joe in.

After a moment of watching his son peacefully sleeping, he crept out and switched the light off, closing the door before checking on both his other boys and heading downstairs. He sank into his usual armchair with a sigh, utterly exhausted. It never got any easier disciplining those boys, regardless of their ages or how many times he had to do it.

Frank sighed. He had taken care of his boys just the way they needed to be as exhausting as that was. Now about Erin and that bra…

\--The End--


End file.
